


Second Generation The End

by AlienWerewolf



Series: Second Generation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Blood and Injury, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Princes of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demons (Supernatural), Season/Series 05, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienWerewolf/pseuds/AlienWerewolf
Summary: The second and Final part of the Second Generation series.The devil has been released, and the apocalypse is just beginning but Sam and Dean aren't the only ones destined to be leads in the end of times. Elliott's true destiny is finally revealed, putting her in a staring roll to bring about the apocalypse. Will they be enough to stop the end of times, and refuse to comply with both Heaven and Hell? Or is fate inescapable?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Second Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890961
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning of the End

_“I’m sorry…” Sam pleaded his brother above Elliott. Then there was a defining rumble as the ground opened up radiating a beam of blinding light. She felt large hands pulling her up to her feet and away from the light._

_“Sammy, let’s go.” Dean ordered unblinkingly at the beam of light._

_“Dean…” Sam breathed holding Elliott tight unable to move. Completely frozen in fear._

_“Dee, he’s coming…” She whispered. As the growing light brightened her headache became worse. It felt like someone was beating her head with a hammer as the light became blinding. Washing everything out around them in white._

_**_

“Yo-yo-Yosemite Sam.” The familiar cartoon character sputtered to the cartoon devil on the little screen in front of the hunters, as the blinding light faded.

Elliott blinked quickly to adjust from the white light and diminishing headache. She was seated closely between Sam and Dean on an airplane. Her hand fisted the cuff of Sam’s plaid shirt, wide eyes taking in everything around her.

“What the…” Elliott breathed utterly lost.

“ _Quick word from the flight deck_.” A voice announced on the speaker muting the inflight cartoon. “ _We are flying over Ilchester now-_ ”

“Isn’t that where we just were?” Dean whispered meeting both Sam and Elliott with wide eyes.

“Dean.” Sam hissed from his window seat. When he didn’t say anymore, they followed his gaze out the tiny window.

“ _Oh my god_!” The Captain shouted over the speakers. From outside Sam’s window they could see a beam of light bursting up to the sky, right next to them. The airplane tilted suddenly and dipped downward sending everyone into a panic. Dean’s hand latched onto Elliott’s forearm in a bruising grip as breathing masks fell from a hidden compartment above them. Sam’s hand was holding hers tightly and an alarm was blaring loudly.

Although Dean would swear that they almost died in a plane crash, the plane was able to right itself and make an emergence landing. Quickly realizing that they were now stuck in Ilchester without a ride, Dean found a little silver car in the lot. With as little speaking possible they decided first thing they needed was to get out of town asap.

The street lamps and stars were the only things lighting their way down the interstate. All three hunters sat quietly the only thing interrupting the silence was the radio that Dean kept flipping through. “ _Devastating earthquake takes the lives of-“ “Death tole rising-“ “Epidemic-“ “Swine Flu_ -” Dean’s jaw ticked turning off the radio preferring the awkward silence in their stolen Subaru.

“Dean… I-” Sam fidgeted in the passenger’s seat unsure what to even say, but needing to say it.

“Don’t say anything. It’s okay.” Dean gruffly interrupted his brother without taking his eyes from the dark road. From the backseat Elliott watched Dean’s knuckles go white around the steering wheel. “We just gotta’ keep our heads down and hash this out, alright?”

Elliott’s brows furrowed not liking the tone he was giving his little brother. “Hey.” She defended meeting Sam’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Her stomach twisted. The need to jump into the front seat and take away that sad kicked puppy dog expression was hard to resist. Instead she settled on leaning forward, reaching to run her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. Sam seemed to relax at her touch for a moment but then he stiffened and pulled out of her reach. Only giving her a tight smile before turning back to stare blankly at the dimly lit road in front of them.

Elliott cleared her throat, rapidly blinking to dispel her hurt at the rejection. “So, uh. You really think Castiel will help us?” She looked up to Dean bringing her hands to her lap. Turning her focus to their next task. Which she wasn’t quite comfortable with. She still didn’t trust angels.

“You weren’t there Ell.” Dean addressed in in a much softer tone than he had his brother. “He turned on his own to get me out of that, that fancy room. Got me to you and Sam.”

“…but wasn’t he helping keep you there originally?” She questioned skeptically.

“He may be related to those feather asshats but he came through when we needed him.” Dean defended. “Ell, he betrayed his kin for us and he’s an angel. Hopefully he’ll know what to do next.”

She nodded silently agreeing they could use an angel on their team now that the devil was released. The rest of the ride was quiet giving them all too much time to think.

Elliott replayed what had transpired in the last twenty four hours over and over again. From her complete and utter stupidity of trusting Ruby to getting drugged and kidnapped. Then waking to find out that Ramiel had pumped her full of who knows how much demon blood to prepare her for Lucifer. Like she was a goddamn house warming gift. She didn’t understand or really want to understand what Lucifer would want with her. A shiver shook her core at the thought. Then of course her big strong gullible giant hadn’t realized what killing his archnemeses would do. How could he? He may have killed Lilith and released the devil but the way she saw it, it wasn’t his fault. Both angels and demons manipulated and pushed him into doing it. No there was no way she could ever fault him for this. They played them all like puppets. Although it was silent the tension in the little Subaru was thick. So instead of telling Sam all of this she just sat there in the intense silence. There was no way she could sleep after all of this. She may have dazed out here and there though, watching the bright street lamps pass by her window in the dark of the night.

They arrived at a normal looking house. The boys explained that it belonged to the prophet that they had met on a case when she had been recovering from healing Dean from Alastair’s tortures. What they had failed to mention before now was that this prophet had visions of their lives. That took a moment to sink in, but that was all the time they had before Dean led the way into the house.

The place was a mess papers, books, house plants and furniture were knocked about and littered the little home. It looked like a tornado had run through, and then splattered blood on top of the mess.

Quietly she stepped over a blood speckled toaster following the men. A rustle in the living room just around the corner put them all on high alert. Sam now leading the way Dean on his heals and Elliott brought up the rear.

Wack!

A small squirrely looking man jumped out at them swinging a plunger. Landing a hit to the side of Sam’s head.

“Oh geez! Ow!” Sam stepped back holding his head.

“Sam!” Both the plunger swinging man and Elliott called out at the same time.

“Yeah!” Sam grunted rubbing his temple.

“Hey Chuck.” Dean rolled his eyes. Elliott pushed passed him to get to Sam. Her hand hesitated before landing on his back remembering the way he shrugged her off in the car. When he didn’t do it again, she tried to get a look at his head.

“…you’re okay?” The man Chuck said in awe.

“Well my head hurts.” Sam sassed the smaller guy.

“No-no my vision. You went like full on Vader. Your body temp was a hundred and fifty your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black.”

“Your eyes were black?” Dean eyed his brother warily.

“I didn’t know.” Sam admitted solemnly. Not able to hold eye contact with anyone.

Elliott physically cringed at the memory. Unfortunately, Sam caught her reaction and gently shrugged her hand off his back.

Chuck narrowed his eyes catching the movement. Then looked up at Elliott like he just remembered she was there. “Elliott Anders…” He stared.

She really wished Sam would step in. The way the squirrely prophet was staring was really making her feel uncomfortable and on the spot.

“Uh, Chuck the prophet I assume?” Elliott tried to be polite but looked away from him and to the brothers for help.

“Wow. You poor girl. You have been through so much…” He whispered sad eyes wide and in awe.

Elliott stepped back and into Sam, needing his warmth. “Yeah this is weird.” Her giant hesitated but wrapped a long arm around her shoulders to pull her close.

“Alright enough with the creeper stare, Chuck. Where is Cas?” Dean jumped in obviously uncomfortable in the moment as well.

“He’s dead. Or gone.” Chuck looked away. “The archangel smote the crap out of him. I’m sorry.”

“You sure?” Dean pressed. “Maybe he just-”

“No, no. He like exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup.” He gestured around at the blood splattered mess all around them.

“Shit.” Elliott whispered, surprised she was feeling sad for the angel.

“Cas you stupid bastard.” Dean grumbled.

Sam let go of her shoulder turning to start arguing with his brother. She sighed shifting on her feet, this was going to take some time. The two were building up to a fight she could feel it.

“Oh crap.” Chuck went ridged. “I can feel them.”

“Thought we’d find you here.” A voice Elliott didn’t recognize spoke from behind them. Slowly they all turned to face this new voice. A balding man in a suit stood stiffly with two equally statuesque lackeys on either side of him.

“Zachariah.” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“Play times over Dean. Time to come with us.”

“Just keep your distance asshat.” Dean threatened. “You sons of bitches jumpstarted judgment day!”

Elliott rolled her shoulders back scowling at the angels in front of them. She was getting really tired of them.

“Maybe we _let_ it happen, but we didn’t start anything. Right Sammy?” Zachariah winked at Sam.

“Bullshit!” Elliott spat. Now furious. She only got a couple steps forward before Sam was holding her back.

“Ellie…” Sam hissed in her ear.

“No! You didn’t do this Sam. They did!”

Zachariah’s cold eyes met hers flaming ones. “Now listen here you little slut-”

Sam’s hold on her tightened and she could hear a low rumbling growl coming from his chest.

“You and those demon bastards are the ones who did this! You fucking planned this, didn’t you? Manipulated and used him like a puppet. Don’t you dare blame Sam for this, you self righteous sack of shit!-”

“I’d be careful if I were you Elliott Anders.” The balding angel spat. “If Dean here doesn’t come with us and kill the devil, you are just one step closer to being Lucifer’s bitch.” Elliott’s breath stuttered and her brows furrowed. Worriedly she turned questioningly to Sam and Dean.

“What?” Sam breathed taking a step in front of her to slightly block her from the angels view.

“His bitch.” Zachariah said slowly as if talking to a child. “His broodmare, his baby mama, his _bitch_.” He smiled gleefully as the little hunter in front of him. Her skin pale and it looked like she was going to be sick. Then turned to Sam’s stunned and horrified glazed over face. “How’s it feel Sammy? To be in love with the mother of the antichrist? You released Lucifer and now he is going to bend little Ellie over until he gets what he wants from her.”

Dean grumbled out an insult when both Sam and Elliott were rendered speechless.

“You’re lying…” Elliott trembled behind her giant. Her shaky hand fisting the back of his flannel. She felt like she was going to hurl.

“Nope.” The angel popped the p. “Well that is unless you come with us Dean. You can defeat the devil before he knocks up the bitch. With our help of course.”

“Shut up.” Sam stuttered without any force.

“Dean we need to hit the devil now. Hard and fast before he finds his vessel and her.”

A shaky breath left Elliott’s lungs and she fell to her knees. The reality of everything Ramiel had planned now coming into the light. Too stunned and scared to really hear what they continued to shout at each other. The angel’s words spun around in her head. _Bitch. Broodmare. Baby mama. Mother of the antichrist._ This is what Ramiel had planned for her. This was the destiny he had been preparing her for. _Bitch. Broodmare. Baby mama. Mother of the antichrist. Lucifer is going to bend little Ellie over until he gets what he wants from her.”_

She groaned loudly but was drowned out by the sounds of shouting and name calling around her. Oh god, no. Please no. She prayed. Why me? The only thing that made her different that the next female hunter was her healing. She tried to think logically in her panicking mind. Healing people wouldn’t help the devil she criticized. A sick thought entered her head. On demon blood she was able to heal herself. What if that had something to do with it? No, no, no, she wanted to just curl up in a ball and disappear. She wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t be the mother of the antichrist. She would rather die than carry the devil’s baby. So stuck in her head going over her options she nearly missed a shout and a bright blinding light.

“Ellie?!” Her giant’s voice called out to her from a tunnel. “Ellie you need to breath! Can you hear me?!” She felt his large hands holding the sides of her face, trying to get her to focus on him. When his beautiful hazel galaxies came into view she came back to her body. She gasped loudly unable to pull in enough oxygen.

“Hey, hey, hey. Baby I need you to breathe for me, okay?”

The room was coming back to her but it was woozy and wobbling. She tried to follow Sam’s instructions but still couldn’t get enough air into her lungs. Her wide panicked eyes began pleading him to understand. Shaking her head in between gasps.

“No, no, stop. You’re going to be okay. I’m right here. I’m not going to let you go. Baby breathe. In… and out… that’s it. You almost got it Ellie. Come on again. Follow my breathing okay?” He patted her hand that she now realized he was holding to his chest. Then placed his back on her diaphragm. “In slowly and out. That’s it. Good girl.”

Now finally getting enough oxygen Elliott felt her stomach lurch at the panic and lack of oxygen. She quickly turned away from Sam and vomited violently on the floor. Tears falling as she retched.

“Shhhhh-” He hushed her scooting closer to hold her hair back as another wave of vomit expelled from her throat ending in a choked sob. His other hand began rubbing circles soothingly on her back. No longer feeling like she was going to barf she sat up to sit on her legs and just let her tears slowly stop.

“Should I call an ambulance?” Chuck squeaked above her reminding her where she was and who was there.

“No. She’s a tough girl. Right Princess?” Dean gave her a sad smile that had her shutting her eyes tightly. Part of her utterly embarrassed the other too numb to care.

“I’m sorry. I-I-” Elliott whispered stumbling on her words and wiping her face roughly. Ridding her skin of spit and salty tears.

“Hey.” Sam rumbled deep voice stopping her stutters. “I don’t want to hear you apologize Ellie. If any other person found out that- that they-” Sam stumbled on his words unable to bring himself to actually say it. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat before continuing. “Babe you reacted like any rational person would.”

She looked away from the three pairs of eyes and down to her lap Her teeth gritted together at the sight of her lap. She cringed at the white bridal like dress she was still wearing. It now had all sorts of stains and rips. Knowing it was purposely bridal like made it so much worse.

“This sucks ass.” Chuck sighed interrupting the moment once again.

Elliott closed her eyes tightly not wanting to look at the dress and what she now knew it symbolized. “Can we please leave now?” She whispered.

They made a short stop on their way to find a motel. Sam had her sit between him and Dean so he could make sure she was okay. Before they got to the motel, he made his brother stop at a garden center hissing at him that it was important.

“Trust me.” Sam spoke to his brother and gave him a silent nod directed towards Elliott. Dean threw his arm around her hunched shoulders at his brother’s nonverbal conversation. “I’ll be right back, babe.” Sam promised kissing her temple before jumping out of the car.

There was a silent moment before Dean broke the tension. “Hey I forgot.” He dug through his front pocket and pulled out a lighter. “You dropped this.”

Elliott’s eyes immediately started to water. “My Elvis lighter.” She sniffed. “Thank you, Dee.” She took it from him with a small smile. Then quickly wiped a tear before it could fall too far.

“How you holding up there Anders?” Dean’s thumb stoked her bare shoulder above the short white laced sleeve. She shrugged not even trying to find the words. “Hey.” He grumbled pulling her attention to him. “You know we won’t let that happen to you right?”

“Dee?” Her voice came out a weaker than she intended, pitching slightly. “I don’t want to be the devil’s bitch.”

“I won’t let that happen.” He vowed seriously.

“Can you? Can anyone stop the devil from doing anything?”

Before he could respond Sam was back and opening the passenger door. He slid in next to her a plastic grocery bag in hand.

“Now I can make hex bags. No way the angels will find us with these. No demon either.” Sam held up the small plastic bag containing an herb that was starting to stink up the small car. Elliott cleared her throat and gave her giant a brave smile.

Dean wet his lips deciding to talk to Elliott later and addressed his brother. “How’d you learn how to do this?” A beat of awkward silence made Elliott look up from the lighter she was twiddling in her lap.

“I… I learned it from Ruby.” Sam’s puppy dog eyes met hers and Dean’s for a quick second then guilt overwhelmed him and weighed his head down. Despite her own craziness in her head her heart panged at the look in his eyes. This time giving him a better smile and deciding she needed to be brave. It was wrong to go on wallowing in self pity when Sam needed her as well. She couldn’t go on letting him blame himself. Reaching over to him and squeezing his thigh she comforted him wordlessly.

Sam’s brows knit together looking down at her comforting gesture. She was much too good for him. He cursed mentally. That or she was freaking insane. Who in their right mind would be so caring to him after he betrayed them and released the devil. The creature the angels and demons expected her to birth the antichrist from. Why was she being so kind to him? She should be pissed off or running away screaming as far as her legs could take her.

“Speaking of…” Dean warily questioned. “How are you doing? You jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?”

Elliott grimaced at his choice of words. Although his tone wasn’t accusing the words were. Sam caught it before she tried to act like it didn’t happen. He wrapped his arm around her to give her warmth.

“It’s weird. Uh tell you the truth, I’m fine. No shakes, no fever.” He looked down at her with soft eyes. “What about you Ellie?”

“What? Ellie?” Dean questioned pulling his eyes from the road for the first time since Sam got back in the car. She shrank under his gaze.

“Ramiel, he uh, -he and Lilith shot me up before I woke up in that church…” She admitted keeping her eyes on the Elvis lighter she fiddled with. “-but I’m fine now. Don’t feel anything like with drawl.

“Shit.” Dean sighed under his breath.

“Dean.” Sam squeezed her shoulder remembering her raw rope burned wrist healing before his eyes, back at the church. “I think she was healing herself.” The car swerved and a horn blared making Elliott’s hold on Sam’s thigh tighten. Dean quickly corrected himself and flashed a glance to them.

“I didn’t mean to.” She promised. “It just sorta happened. I swear.”

“You healed yourself.” Dean repeated slowly.

“They said- uh, that the demon blood was preparation for -uh…” She whispered the last part now knowing what they had planned to give her to the devil. “… Lucifer.”

Sam nearly growled his hold around her shoulder tightening and pulling her closer to him. “You’re safe now. I won’t let him get you.” She didn’t respond, just sat there in the silence. Letting him feel like he could protect her and keep her safe from the devil was easier than pointing out what she had just said to Dean before Sam got back in the car. Because really, how does one stop the devil from doing what he wants?

The second they arrived at the motel for the night Elliott rushed into the bathroom to get out of the stupid wedding dress. She felt disgusting with it on and couldn’t stand to be in it for another second. Nearly ripping the thing off the moment, the door was shut behind her and chucked it into the moldy tile floor in the corner.

Not wanting to be alone with her thoughts Elliott showered quickly. The spray of the hot water helped to drowned out the hushed arguing on the other side of the bathroom door. She had so much going through her own head, but knew the guys needed her to be strong. So even though all she wanted to do was let go and have another meltdown she didn’t. She needed to be the strong hunter her dad taught her how to be. Thinking of her dad and Max, Elliott felt embarrassed at her actions back at Chuck’s house. Glad that they at least didn’t get to see her react in such a way. She didn’t even want to think about how they would react to her propheciesed demonic destiny.

Her shoulders slumped once she was toweling off. Apparently, she had been in too much of a hurry to get the stupid white dress off that she had grabbed the wrong duffel bag. Sam’s duffel. Without any other options she ringed her long coppery blonde hair out and dug through his duffel to find something of his to wear until she could get her own clothes. She slipped on his green and black flannel glad she didn’t have to walk out of the bathroom in the very small motel towel.

Glancing in the mirror she felt a warm smile grace her lips at the sight. Sam was of course bigger than your average guy and she was on the shorter end for your average girl. Although she was known to protest that her height was very well _near_ average. The green and black flannel fit much like a giant dress, that almost covered her knees. She worried her lower lip between her teeth looking back up at her reflection to notice her cheeks actually turning red with her mind wandering towards Sam. Abruptly she turned away shaking off the warm safe feeling the simple green and black flannel gave her. She shouldn’t be feeling this way right now, not after what they had discovered. The destined to be, mother of the antichrist. Now was not the time for warm and safe, now was the time to fight until they couldn’t. Attempt to stop the apocalypse.

Sam looked up from his dad’s journal as Elliott walked back in the room. Clean, refreshed, and in his flannel. _Only_ his flannel he noticed. He wet his lips heated eyes looking her up and down catching on her smooth and bare legs. The scratchy material brushing just along the top of her knees. A strange sense of possessiveness and pride thrummed through him seeing her in nothing but his shirt. Not for the first time wondering how he got a woman like her. He adjusted in his chair, suddenly glad he was sitting at the motel room table. Pants now a little tighter. Then reminding himself that she did deserved much better than him. How could she love the man who set the devil free and started the end of the world?

“Sorry Jolly Green, grabbed your duffel bag by mistake. Didn’t want to parade around in a towel.” Elliott shrugged one shoulder, the too big material slipping down her shoulder a bit. He shifted in his seat again watching her blush and tiptoe past him to her own duffel bag on one of the beds.

“Looks better on you.” His rough voice replied so quietly she wasn’t sure she heard correctly. Then blinking rapidly, he turned away trying and failing to keep his focus on his father’s journal in front of him.

Lucky for Sam, Dean missed his comment as he was sitting back against the headboard of the other bed flipping through the tv channels. Dean then flicked a glance up and snorted at his brother’s ogling.

“Ain’t nothing we haven’t seen before, _Princess Leia_.” Dean teased making Elliott’s lightly freckled cheeks turn an even deeper red.

“Shut up,” Elliott grumbled and began digging through her duffel bag but her eyes trailed back to Sam’s dark eyes.

Dean chuckled at his own joke clicking the remote again. Before he could continue to tease her his eyes caught the pink and rippled burn scar on her calf and his smile faltered. He hadn’t seen it in almost a year. It had still been healing then and he had helped her change the bandages. It was of course healed by now but its thick harsh pink color on her pale skin, drew attention to her otherwise smooth leg. It made him mad that they hadn’t been able to get to her before she had been hurt so badly. Clearing his throat, he quickly looked away.

“Wow, really seems like the world really is ending huh?” Elliott held her clothes in her arms watching the channel Dean had landed on last. He didn’t respond just continued his channel surfing. “Um, guys? Do we… Should we talk about all this?” Dean stiffened eyes still on the television his brow furrowed, while Sam gave her sad puppy dog eyes that crinkled in concern at the corners.

“Baby…” Sam’s insides liquefied at the trepidation she was trying to mask.

Without warning Elliott’s lips let loose. Her self motivation about being strong for them in the bathroom only moments ago not holding up as her mouth had a mind of its own. Hurriedly spilling out her worries all in one big rushed breath. “I mean the devil is free and the apocalypse is on. Lucifer is planning on making a little Satan Jr. apparently using me to do it! And I just- I just I have never even wanted a kid of my own let alone the freaking antichrist! But how do we stop the devil from doing something? Can we? Is it even possible to defeat him? What-”

“I already told you I won’t let that happen.” Dean snapped turning his attention from the television. He knew she was right and hated it. Having her say it out loud was just making it that much worse. “Just stop freaking out. We all need some time to figure this out, and panicking is sure as Hell not going to help.”

“Dean.” Sam gruffed warningly with a tense scowl.

“No Sam. You don’t get to speak up right now, you’re the reason we are even in this mess!”

Sam turned away blinking rapidly and frowning. Elliott jaw went slack at his brother’s accusation. Dropping her clothes on the bed, too stunned to speak. Her feet padded softly on the stale carpet to the small table Sam was seated at. She didn’t care if he pulled away again, she wrapped her arms around him from behind squeezing tightly.

Elliott leaned down to whisper in his ear as he sat solemnly at the table. “He’s wrong, giant. You didn’t start this.” She heard him swallow hard, otherwise not reacting to her attempt at comfort. “He is just stressed and doesn’t know what he is saying-” A knock at the door interrupted her and had them all freeze.

Going on high alert Sam stood quickly turning to his brother. Elliott watched the silent exchange as they both pulled out their guns. Her own hand went to her back waistline for her glock forgetting she was weaponless still just wearing Sam’s flannel. Sam made his way to the door and gave his brother a gestured nod to her. Dean immediately stepped between her and the door protectively. Normally she would have glared and argued with the protective caveman gesture, because she was perfectly capable to defend herself. At the current moment though she was not only weaponless but nearly naked. Not to mention she was still freaking out about the whole Lucifer wanting her thing. 

Sam switched the safety off and cocked his gun before opening the door halfway. Just enough so he could aim the deadly weapon behind the door, at the unexpected visitor.

A shrill gasp from a woman almost as short as Elliott greeted them from the other side of the door.

“You okay lady?” Sam questioned the woman warily.

“Sam is it really you?” She ogled up at him in awe reaching out and laying a hand on him. Palming his chest. “…and you’re so firm.”

“Uh… do I know you?” Sam asked awkwardly, turning to see Elliott and Dean equally baffled.

“No, but I know you.” She beamed up at him taking her hand back. “You’re Sam Winchester, and you’re…” She hesitated almost disappointed when she laid eyes on Dean a few steps back from Sam. “…not what I pictured.”

The small woman waltzed right into the room excitedly. Giving Elliott a chance to peer around Dean’s bulky frame to get a glimpse at her. The woman was only a couple inches taller than her, dressed modestly, with stick straight long hair the color of wet sand.

“I’m Becky. I read all about you guys, and I’ve even written a few… who are you supposed to be?” The woman- Becky paused at the sight of Elliott standing behind Dean in the too big flannel, that obviously didn’t belong to her.

“Uh, I-” Elliott blinked not sure if she should give her real name without knowing if the hyper woman was a threat or a friendly.

“Mr. Edlund never mentioned you… You weren’t in the books.” She narrowed her beady eyes at Elliott attempting to size her up or place her from somewhere.

Elliott’s brows knit together. “Books?” She questioned at the same time Dean asked “Chuck?”

Sam shut the door his hazel eyes ping ponging to each of them listening closely.

“He’s got a message, but he is being watched.” Becky’s hard stare turned away from her and brightened landing on Dean now excited again. “The angels. Nice change up to the mythology by the way. The demon stuff was getting kinda old.” She shrugged.

“Right. Uh, um…” Sam threw a side glance at Elliott cautiously. “Just what’s the message?”

“He had a vision. ‘The Michael Sword is on Earth. The angels lost it.’”

“Michael Sword?” Both Dean and Elliott asked at the same time causing Becky to bring her attention back to her. Becky’s eyes narrowed again at her.

“Becky, does he know where it is?” Sam asked turning the woman’s harsh stare away from his nearly naked girlfriend.

“In a castle, on a hill, made of forty two dogs.” She recited enthusiastically. Elliott couldn’t help an amused snort at the woman’s gibberish. She covered her mouth and pretended to cough to cover it some. “Look lady, I don’t know who you are, or why you are even here. So laugh all you want, but _the_ _Carver Edlund_ gave me this message. I wouldn’t mess that up.”

“Are you sure you got that right? Sam questioned warily.

“I know it doesn’t make sense but that’s what he said.” Becky turned to Sam inching closer to him. Then reached out to place her hand on his chest again. “I memorized every word. For you.”

“Um…” Sam cleared his throat and around the room for help, getting nothing but stunned looks from his brother and girl in return. “Becky… could -uh- can you quit touching me?”

“No.” Becky answered quickly. Eye’s shutting as she palmed his chest again. It was so cringy and creepy Elliott felt the need to step in although she’d rather be laughing at it like Dean currently was.

“Becky,” She cleared her throat awkwardly and stepped forward to insert herself between them. “I’m sure you mean well and all but take a freaking hint.”

Becky huffed and backed away offended. Grateful for the help Sam wrapped his arm around Elliott’s shoulders and pulled her in close. The hyper woman’s brows flew up to her hairline and it looked like her eyeballs would pop out of her skull when Sam’s lips brushed the top of Elliott’s head in a soft kiss.

“You- he-” Becky stumbled out.

“So uh, thanks for getting us Chuck’s message there, Jackie-” Dean went to open the motel door and usher her out.

“It’s Becky…” She frowned.

“Uh- right, Becky. Thanks and all but we really got a lot of work to do now, so…” Luckily the girl took the hint and left, but not without an awkward goodbye to Sam and Dean.

“That was weird.”

Their search was going nowhere. Chuck’s strange message made no sense no matter how much web searching and reading they did. The roar of the Impala could be heard through the thin motel walls. Dean sighed his whole body visibly relaxing at the perfect sound. He sat up from the bed to get to the door but Elliott was faster. She jumped up from her chair across the table from Sam, all but running to the door. Before there was even a knock, she flung open the door excitedly.

“Bobby!” She smiled brightly and hugged him in the doorway. After the shity time she had the last couple of days his presence made her feel more like her normal self. “It’s really good to see you, old man.”

She stifled a laugh when she felt Bobby stiffen at her surprise hug before he patted her back and grumbled a greeting. He in turn gave a one armed manly hug to Sam and Dean. Elliott shut the door as Bobby got right down to business.

“Michel sword huh?” Bobby questioned.

“You think we’re talking about the actual sword?” Dean asked unsure.

“From the actual archangel?” Elliott added not liking the sound of an all powerful archangel.

“You better friggin’ hope so.” Bobby chortled pulling out a book. Quickly turning to a page bookmarked by a liquor store receipt. “That’s Michel. Toughest son a bitch they got.”

“He’s the one who put Lucifer in Hell.” Elliott mumbled at the soft and elegant illustration in front of them. Sam swallowed a hard lump in his throat watching Elliott sink into a chair at the small table. He took a step closer to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze ignoring the part of his brain that told him to leave her alone that he didn’t deserve her.

“That’s right, girl. He did it with that sword. So, if we can find the sword…”

“We can kick the devil’s ass all over again.” Sam gruffed hope dangerously bubbling under his skin.

“Divvy up and start reading. Need to make sense of Chuck’s nonsense.” Bobby unloaded a pile of books onto the table.

Sam reached to grab one and get started but hesitated and pursed his lips guilt crashing over him again. Noticing his destress Elliott intwined her fingers with his.

“You alright kid?” Bobby questioned seeing his hesitation.

“No, actually.” Sam sighed. “Bobby, this is all my fault. I’m sorry.”

“Sam…” Dean and Elliott called out together.

“Lilith didn’t break the final seal. Lilith _was_ the final seal.”

“Sam stop it.” Dean ordered.

“I killed her and set Lucifer free.”

“You what?” Bobby hissed.

“You didn’t know Sam.” Elliott defended gripping his hand tighter.

“I didn’t listen to any of you. I brought this on.” Sam ignored her, confessing his biggest sin to his father figure.

“You’re damn right you didn’t listen.” Bobby stood from the table to face the younger Winchester head on. “You were reckless and selfish and arrogant.”

“Bobby?” Elliott blinked taken back by the older hunter’s harshness.

“I’m sorry.” Sam ducked his head again before forcing himself to meet Bobby’s disappointed glare.

“Oh yeah? Sorry you started armageddon? This kind of thing don’t get forgiven boy. If by some miracle we pull this off, I want you to lose my number. Understand me?”

“Bobby!” Elliott shouted and turned to Dean for help but getting nothing except a blank stare. The kicked puppy dog expression Sam sported was too much for her when he nodded his head agreeing with Bobby.

“No, Ellie it’s okay.” Sam blinked and turned his broken eyes to her. “He’s right.”

“No, he isn’t! Sam you can’t-”

“Ellie please. Just stop.” He pleaded her with a tired voice. “There is an old church nearby… I’ll go, um, read some of the lore books there.”

“Yeah. You do that.” Bobby glared.

Sam gave one more wounded glimpse to Bobby and his older brother. Then squeezed Elliott’s hand, letting go to walk out the motel door. Elliott stood there stunned just gapping like a fish at the two men still in the room.

“What the Hell was that? Don’t you dare put this on his shoulders.” Elliott glared when she found her voice. “He was manipulated and drugged. How can you both leave him like this when he needs you? I get that you are pissed he listened to a demon over you, but that demon was feeding his addiction and manipulating him. It wasn’t personal so stop acting like it was.” Not giving them a chance to speak Elliott stormed out to follow her giant. If his own brother and Bobby wouldn’t be there for him, she hopped she could be enough for now.

“Wait for me!” She called out running to catch up with him. Not only did he have a head start his long legs made much larger strides than she was capable of. When she got close enough to place a hand on his arm to try and slow him down, he stopped abruptly and spun around on her.

“Why are you still here, Ellie?” Sam almost barked making Elliott want to flinch. Not knowing what to say she just gawked up at him with hurt green-blue eyes.

“Sam… ?” She blinked.

“You should be running the fuck away from me!” He shouted. “I just started the freaking apocalypse Elliott. Released the damn devil!”

She sighed in relief glad that her first assumption was wrong. She had been afraid Sam didn’t want her anymore because of what the demons planned for her to be.

“Ellie, Lucifer is going to be coming after you because I freed him!” He growled. “How can you even be near me?”

Elliott never wavered her soft eyes from his. She reached up slowly and cupped his cheek thumb swiping away a single escaped tear. “Because I love you, Jolly Green.” He closed his eyes his forehead crinkled. “And it is not your fault.” Another tear leaked out from his closed eyes but she was just as quick to wipe it away.

“Baby, I-”

She hushed him softly silencing him with a gentle kiss. He responded slowly but was kissing her back with more effort quickly. All too soon she pulled away needing to explain to him and easy his guilt. “Sam, they used you. The demons took advantage of you and got you hooked like an addict and used that to manipulate you. You may have made some bad choices but I damn anyone who would blame all that on you.” She paused dropping her gaze to look down at her boots with a shrug. “Besides… you may have released him but at least you aren’t the one that is supposed to birth his antichrist…. Kinda sounds like you should be the one running from me.”

Sam’s posture changed immediately. Going from slumped over and guilty to tense and protective. “I won’t let him near you.” He growled. “I won’t let that happen.”

Smiling sadly up at him as he pulled her into a tight hug. Resting her head on his chest she couldn’t help but fear he wasn’t enough to stop the devil. That _they_ weren’t enough to stop the devil, but she wouldn’t say it again out loud. Not when his hope of keeping her safe was all that he had to easy his guilt of releasing Lucifer.

Their studying at the church was fruitless. Elliott tried multiple times to convince Sam that Bobby didn’t mean what he had said back there but the giant wouldn’t listen. Secretly she wondered if Bobby really had meant what he said to Sam, how would he react when he found out what the demon’s wanted her to do. After that thought she gave up on trying to convince him that Bobby didn’t mean what he had said. They were walking back to the motel in no time, hoping that Dean and Bobby were having better luck than they did.

The sound of a scuffle on the other side of their motel door met the couple’s ears. Sam moved to go first, opening the door to absolute chaos.

“No!” Sam called out rushing in the room to an unconscious Bobby on the floor. A demon quickly moved in him from the side smashing the motel phone into the side of his head and knocking Sam back into a wall. He grunted at the sudden impact, before he righted himself and began brawling with the female demon. Both were brothers tussling a demon each now, but Elliott could only see one thing.

“Bobby!” Elliott screamed and ran to his unconscious form sprawled out on the motel floor. What looked like a stab wound in his gut was bleeding steadily. The blood staining the ugly green patterned carpet. She checked his slowing pulse as the Winchesters brawled around her each with their own demon. “Shit.” She cursed putting pressure on his bleeding stab wound. His pulse was so low she wasn’t sure if she was actually feeling anything. “No, no, no…”

“Not so easy without those super special demon powers, huh Sammy?” The female demon taunted Sam behind her, reminding her of her own powers.

Elliott bit her lower lip knowing she was going to get everyone mad at her again, but didn’t know what else to do. Really there wasn’t another option if Bobby’s ever slowing pulse had anything to say about it. Closing her eyes, she focused on Bobby’s stab wound that was steadily bleeding out. Focused on healing the gash in his gut.


	2. Balls!

_Elliott bit her lower lip knowing she was going to get everyone mad at her again, but didn’t know what else to do. Really there wasn’t another option if Bobby’s ever slowing pulse had anything to say about it. Closing her eyes, she focused on Bobby’s stab wound that was steadily bleeding out. Focused on healing the gash in his gut._

**

Just like it always did when Elliott healed someone the world slowed around her so that she was only focusing on the injury. The sound of the Winchesters and demons’ battles behind her blurred into a distant buzz. Then like it normal her sight was next to go, burring her sight into a haze of fuzzy colors. A distant scream registered in the back of her brain but she ignored it, so distorted it sounded more like a ringing than a scream. Right on que the pain started, just in her lower gut. Then something different happened. It felt like she had been suddenly drenched in icy water and ripped away from the blurry haze. Unlike anytime before everything around her became clear. The world around her was in sharp focus. She knew where she was and what was happening. Sam and Dean were shouting at her, their words harsh and loud. Letting her know her hearing was more than fine.

“What the Hell were you thinking?!” Sam demanded pining her down on the ground. Only a couple feet away from Bobby as Dean checked on him. Elliott shivered still feeling like she had been doused in icy water but searched wildly to see Bobby still unconscious.

“N-n-no, Sa-m. I-I didn’t finish. I don’t think I h-healed him.” She clenched her jaw forcing her teeth not to chatter through her shivers.

“We need to get him to the ER!” Dean called out over her. “He’s bleeding out!”

Sam got up quickly keeping Elliott at his back. Then helped his brother shoulder Bobby’s weight out to the Impala. She followed on their heals ignoring her piercing headache and wrapping her arms around herself to keep the abnormally cold chill back.

“S-Sam, wait.” She stepped a little closer watching him pull the older hunter into the backseat with him.   
“Dean don’t let her back here.” Sam warned his brother shutting the door behind him.

“D-d-damnit guys, let-t me help. I can help him.” She demanded.

“Anders get in the fucking car.” Dean ordered before getting into the driver’s side. Elliott bit her tongue hoping she wouldn’t regret listening to him and did as he asked.

“How is he?” Elliott fretted peering over the back of the seat as Dean raced to the nearest hospital.

“Dean, faster.” Sam barked trying to stop the bleeding.

“What happened?” A nurse called out as they nearly dragged a bleeding unconscious Bobby into the hospital.

“He was stabbed.” Dean gruffed and laid him on the gurney that was rushed to them.

“Bobby I’m s-sorry.” Elliott whispered sadly following Bobby on the gurney moving towards a set of double doors.

“It’s going to be okay Bobby.” Sam tried to comfort both Bobby and himself.

“Wait here.” The nurse stopped the three of them from following Bobby through the doors.

“No, no we- we can’t just leave him!” Sam insisted.

“Just don’t move I’ve got questions.” The nurse ordered sternly. She turned to leave but hesitated catching a glimpse of Elliott. “You okay honey? Do you need to be admitted?”

“Wh-what?” Elliott shivered brows knit together.

“Is that your blood?”

Automatically her hand went to her lower gut, where she had begun transferring Bobby’s wound before Sam had ripped her away. It was wet with a decent sized red blotch staining the fabric of her tee shirt.

“O-oh.” Elliott blinked before recovering her shock. “No, no, I’m f-fine.”

Although she didn’t seem to totally believe her, she walked away after Elliott tried to give her a convincing smile. The second the nurse was out of sight Sam’s hands were on the hem of her stained shirt, yanking it up.

“Shit.” He hissed.

“Sam!” Elliott chide under her breath, trying to tug her shirt back down and push away his large hands.

“Elliott, how many times do we have to go though this?” Sam growled. “You think Bobby would want you to get yourself killed?”

“I was t-trying to help.” She shuddered. Sam squinted at her now picking up on her shivering. He eyed her closely, watching her yank her shirt back down and wrap her arms around her torso. Catching the way her forehead wrinkled at the busy noise around them. “Bobby was dying. I d-did what I had to do-”

“Do I need to call the nurse back?” Dean asked his brother, hastily eyeing the bloody spot on her shirt.

“No.” Elliott answered too quickly.

“She’ll need a few stitches-” Sam answered his brother still eyeing her suspiciously. Then frowned and brought the back of his hand to her head, but he retracted the hand like he had been shocked.

“You’re burning up!” Sam accused worry laced in his harsh tone. Ah, Elliott thought, that would explain why she felt so cold. Not to mention the headache that was starting to make her dizzy now that the adrenalin was fading.

“I’m fine.” She denied, correcting her posture as she started to tilt. Sam’s hand was there holding her up even though she had already righted herself.

“Damnit Anders.” Dean growled. “We don’t have time for this. We need to leave, now.”

“Leave?” Sam questioned, still holding onto a fever shivering, blood stained Elliott.

“We can’t leave Bobby.” Elliott said with a shaky breath, doing all she could to push back the strange dizzy fever.

“You,” Dean pointed at her. “Are going to stay here and get fixed up. We,” He gestured to himself and his brother. “Have to leave. The demons heard where the sword is. We’ve got to go now Sam.”

“I can help, It’s not that bad.”

“Nurse! Some help over here!” Dean called out across the lobby.

“Dean!” She pulled out of Sam’s hold to back away from the brothers but stumbled over her own boots. Luckily Sam was quick enough to catch her before she fell.

“Ellie listen to me. We will be right back, okay?” Sam spoke quickly under his breath so the nurses approaching them wouldn’t over hear. “Dean’s right, you’re in no condition to go anywhere right now.” His arm still wrapped around her wobbly form supporting even more of her weight now.

“Suck it up sweetheart. We need you to sit tight… and someone should stay with Bobby anyway.” Dean said while nodding at a nurse and gesturing to Elliott, then turned to the approaching nurses. “She was in shock, she needs help.” And that was it. She didn’t even get a goodbye in as she was rushed away.

Elliott hated to admit it but they were right. By the time the medical staff had whisked her away to a back room her headache was so bad she thought it was going to split in two, and the chill the fever had brought on was unbearable. The voices of the nurses around her buzzed in her ears as they stitched her up and she was given an iv for fluids.

“What about Bobby?” Elliott blinked away some of her headache wither it do to the drugs they might have added to the iv or her own shear will power she wasn’t sure. “Is he going to be alright now?”

“Miss you need to lay back, you’re in shock right now.” The man stitching her up ordered calmly pausing mid stitch on her abdomen to look up at a nurse to Elliott’s right. The nurse’s hands gently pushed Elliott back down. Although Elliott let the nurse push her back to the bed, she shrugged off her hand in protested.

“No, I just need to know if my Uncle Bobby is going to be alright. He was stabbed, came in with me and two guys?” Making sure to add the uncle in hopes of gaining sympathy. When no one responded Elliott grunted and sat up again.

The man was forced to stop his stitching again at Elliott’s movement and turned her with a scowl before eyeing the nurse. “… twenty milligrams.” Elliott blinked slowly her fevered headache not letting her think quick enough. Just as she figured it out the nurse was injecting something into the iv bag, and her eyes began to droop.

According to the nurse she had only been out a few hours and although she still felt a little chilly her fever was completely gone. She didn’t even have a headache anymore. She sat there and filled out the discharge papers going over and over what had happened the nurses at least let her know that Bobby was okay at the moment. Within the next half hour, she was discharged and brought to Bobby’s bed side. The doctor went over the surgery with her and explained that they wouldn’t know the extent of the damage until he woke up.

Digging out her phone she sent Sam an update about Bobby. Her phone started ringing shortly after she had sent the text. A long call from Sam informed her that they were on their way back now and had some shocking news. Dean _was_ the Michael sword. The archangel Michael’s vessel. Only apparently angels need consent to possess a body. Then he went on to explain that Zachariah was about to torture them to get Dean to say yes before Castiel stopped him. Apparently Castiel wasn’t dead. Not anymore at least. The angel theorized that it was god that brought him back to life and put the hunters on the plane. Elliott felt like her brain was going to implode. So much was happening so fast, that she felt she hardly had time to comprehend one thing before another even crazier thing happened.

With the boys a few hours away, Elliott stayed with Bobby. He was still sleeping and according to the medical staff would be for a while. The drugs from the emergency surgery wouldn’t fade from his system right away and his body was healing and exhausted. She sat in the chair at Bobby’s side waiting. With all the chaos and lack of real sleep in days Elliott’s body gave into her exhaustion. Passing out quickly in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

The buzz of voices started to rouse Elliott from her comfortable sleep. Scowling and turning away from the voices trying to ignore them and fall back into her cozy and warm slumber. Losing the battle to stay unconscious as the voices grew louder.

“Unlikely to walk again?!” Bobby now shouted. She jumped and sucked in a quick breath blinking rapidly and now fully awake. “You snot nosed son of a bitch. Wait till I get out of this bed! I’ll use my game leg and kick your friggin’ ass! Yeah, you better run!” Bobby barked scaring the resident doctor away. Elliott’s heart sank as her mind processed what Bobby said.

“Screw him you’ll be fine.”

Elliott turned quickly to see Dean leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Sam standing right next to her, his hand resting on the back of her chair.

“Hey, when did you two get here?” Elliott stood quick enough to feel the tight stretch of her stitches but hid it well. Then rubbed a hand over her tired face to wake herself up.

“A few minutes ago.” Sam smiled softly amused by her sleepy deminer. His happy smile faltered when he looked away and felt the seriousness both Bobby and Dean were putting off.

“Bobby, I’m sorry, I tried. I wanted to heal you back there but I was pulled away before I could do much at all.” Elliott apologized to the now crippled man.

“You damn fool! What would Max say? Hm?” Elliott winced. Just mentioning Max’s name hitting her below the belt. “What the Hell were you thinking? I know you know I wouldn’t want you hurt in my place. Don’t you ever do that again girl, or I’ll kick your ass with or without the use of these legs. You hear me?” Bobby gruffly scolded.

“We all have more than enough to worry about as it is.” Dean added his two cents. The room went quiet for a minute everyone feeling the weight of their situation.

“What do we do now?” Sam broke the silence, shoving his hands into his pockets. Elliott looked down to stare at her boots. The tension filling the room quickly.

“Save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It’s bad. Whoever wins, Heaven or Hell, we’re boned.” Dean shrugged.

Elliott wrapped her arms around herself reality crashing into them. Sam ever observant sensing her distress snaked his arm around her waist. Pulling her close so that her back was warmed by his chest, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

“What if we win?” Dean flicked a quick glance their way before looking back to Bobby in his hospital bed. “I’m serious. I mean screw the angels and the demons, and their crap apocalypse. We take’em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves.”

“And how exactly do you suggest we do that?” Elliott mumbled not at all affected by his little motivational speech. Dean turned from Bobby to meet her tired eyes.

“I got no idea, but what I do have is a G.E.D. and a give’em Hell attitude. And I’ll figure it out because you and I aren’t their puppets Elliott. We make our own choices and create our own destiny.”

Damnit Elliott sighed. She could feel a spark of hope inside her against her will. It sounded crazy as fuck but Dean sure had a way with words.

“Sam can I talk to you a minute?” Bobby asked as they began to head to a motel for the night.

His large hand that was still wrapped around her waist gave her hip a small squeeze and nodded for her to wait outside for him. She gave him an encouraging smile and stepped out into the hallway with Dean. The moment the door was closed Elliott put her ear up to it.

“What are you twelve?” Dean scoffed.

“Like you don’t want to know what’s going on.” Elliott accused with a knowing glare.

He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. Only a minute went by before he sighed loudly and raise an irritated brow. “Well?”

“Bobby’s apologizing for what the demon said to Sam when he was possessed.” She gave him a soft smile. Dean just rubbed his temples and pulled her away from the door by her leather jacket.

“Alright Anders. No chick flick moments.” He playfully gripped. “We have enough to deal with right now.” And with that their light hearted banter sobered. The reality of everything hitting them hard and weighing them down. Elliott sighed at the heaviness in her chest and leaned into Dean wordlessly. Pursing his lips, he wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her in a warm protective side hug. He didn’t say anything either knowing there was nothing to say. They both knew it. Anyone could see it in their eyes. They were all royally screwed.

It had been three days since Bobby was told he would never walk again. As expected, he wasn’t taking it well. Elliott brought him crosswords and even snuck him little shot glasses of booze from the gas station across the street. Although he scoffed that he wasn’t an old hag and chucked the crossword books across the room she could see it discreetly tucked under his pillow the next morning. He did appreciate the little drinks a bit too much but she couldn’t really blame him.

Part of her felt so awful for not healing him, but another selfish part of her was glad it wasn’t her stuck in that wheelchair. Bobby had been beyond furious when he discovered she had attempted to heal him back at the motel. Even though she probably saved his ass. According to the doctors if he had lost any more blood he wouldn’t be breathing now. Her healing even the miniscule amount she did had transferred a small portion of the blood loss to her. So she wore her stitches proudly, it was an extremely small cost for his life.

The old hunter was so sour about everything that he hardly talked to anyone and when he did he was usually yelling or complaining. Today he was finally getting discharged. The three hunters though he would at least be excited to go home but walked into his hospital room to find him sulking by the window. Much like he had been the last days. Dean had wandered off eyeing a dark haired curvy doctor and Sam had ducked out to grab coffee for everyone.

Elliott sat across from Bobby at the little white table near the window. They sat in comfortable silence. He starred out the window while she typed away on her laptop. Trying to dig up any lore on angels and Lucifer that they didn’t already know.

“Hey babe.”

Sam came back in the room a cardboard tray of hot coffee. He ducked down to lay a soft but quick peck on her cheek. Then eyed Bobby trying to measure how he was doing. Elliott mirrored Sam’s small smile that didn’t reach either of their eyes. “Sugar and cream for you.” He handed her one of the small cups. “…and Irish black for you.” Sam set another cup down in front of Bobby who didn’t even acknowledge them.

“Thanks Sam.” She said quietly holding the warm cup with both hands. Although it was hot outside, inside the hospital the air conditioner was blasting at the full speed and Elliott was never a fan of the cold. Always preferring the scorching hot summer heat over it.

“Ooh, is that for me?” Dean waltzed in with a large envelope in his hand. He dropped it on the table exchanging it for the last cup of coffee.

“What is this?” Elliott reached for the envelope and set her own cup down.

“Flirted with the radiologist,” Dean swallowed a large sip of the steaming cup. “Got her number,” He smirked. “And scored some free glamor shots.” She opened it curiously Sam eyeing it even more so over her shoulder.

“Whoa…” Sam breathed at she held the dark blackish purple picture up to the florescent light. Whoa was right.

“What the Hell is this?” Elliott gawked at the dark photo of Dean’s ribcage. There were lots of tiny intricate symbols lining the bones of his ribs. Almost like someone had carved them deep into his bones.

“Lets just say the doc is baffled. Don’t know if it’s a good idea to call her anymore actually…” Dean sighed looking a little disappointed.

“Holy crap…” Sam breathed examining it closely.

“Yeah well Cas carved you up as well.” Dean shrugged.

“Cas did this?” Elliott pitched in concern. Drawing her attention from the x-ray to the brothers for answers. “To both of you?”

“It’s alright, Ellie it’s for protection.” Sam explained finally taking his eyes off of the photo.

“Yeah, angel chicken scratch that will hide us from Lucifer and the other angels.” Dean illuminated downing a good portion of his coffee. Elliott sighed and leaned back in her chair handing the image to Sam to continue to examine it.

A shrill ring from Sam’s pocket had him letting out a long sigh. Handing the x-ray back to her which she put back in the envelope, he dug his phone out of his pocket.

“Hello? Castiel?” Both Dean and Elliott turned to him curiously. “Uh… St. Martin’s Hospital. Why? What are you- Cas?” His forehead scrunched up and he shut his phone. “He hung up.”

“Castiel?” Elliott stood up abruptly spotting the angel at the doorway to the room. Sam and Dean turned to see him just as confused as she was.

“Cellphone Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?” Dean sassed approaching the angel.

“You’re hidden from angels now. All angels. I won’t be able to simply-” Cas started. “Speaking of,” He turned to stare blankly at Elliott. “Lucifer will be looking for her soon, and if you two really insist on being around Lucifer’s bride then she will need to be warded as well.”

“What?” Elliott took a step backwards eyeing the angel suspiciously.

“Stand still.” Cas ordered gravely and before she could blink his hand was on her shoulder. A hot burning pain from her insides flashed along her torso. A grunt left her lips and it was gone a half second later.

“What the Hell Cas?” She pitched accusingly.

“You are now safe from Lucifer and the other angels.”

“A little warning next time?” Elliott mumbled rubbing her ribs at the phantom pain.

“Enough foreplay.” Bobby interrupted, speaking up for the first time in hours. “Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing, now.”

“I can’t.” Castiel looked down to the hunter in the wheelchair.

“Say again?” Bobby slowly turned from the window to meet the angel’s icy blue eyes.

“I’m cut off from Heaven and much of Heaven’s power.”

“You’re telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?!” Bobby growled ears turning red.

“I’m sorry.” For an angel that neve emoted Castiel’s icy eyes actually looked sorry.

“Shove it up your ass.” He grumbled and turned back to the window.

Elliott swallowed the dry lump in her throat. Uncomfortable because she really did have the ability to heal him just not the way an angel could. She wished she could do something other than cripple herself. Although the though crossed her mind she didn’t dare voice it out loud. If she were stronger like she had been when she was shot up with demon blood, she thought maybe she would have a chance. She chewed her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth. Deciding to file that thought for later, when she had exhausted all other options and when she wouldn’t be out numbered by the others. Knowing all three of them would shoot the idea down the moment it left her lips. 

As always Sam somehow sensed her distress and stepped up behind her to hold her in a subtle but comforting embrace. His solid warm chest radiating heat that warmed her back and started to relax her tense muscles.

“I don’t have much time. We need to talk.” Castiel turned back to Dean. “Your plan to kill Lucifer.”

“Yeah, you want to help?”

“No. It’s foolish. It can’t be done.” Castiel stated coldly. Ignoring Dean’s quick jab, he continued. “But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse.”

“Who’s that?” Sam questioned curiously. Still holding Elliott to his chest like a teddy bear.

“The one who resurrected me and put you on that plane. The one who began everything. God. I’m going to find god.”

“God?” Dean raised a brow at the angel.

“Yes.”

“God?” Elliott parroted Dean. Sam now letting his hold on her loosen in his shock and let his arms fall at his sides.

“Yes. He isn’t in Heaven he has to be somewhere.” Castiel explained pointedly.

“Try New Mexico, I hear he’s on a tortilla.” Dean quipped with a smirk. 

“No, he’s not on any flatbread.” Castiel stated confused.

Elliott snorted her hand flew up to hide her amusement not wanting to encourage the hunter’s snarky comebacks. Dean glanced at her with a crooked smirk getting a big head before diving back into arguing with Castiel.

“This is not a theological issue. It is strategic. With god’s help we can win.”

“It’s a pipe dream Cas.” Dean sighed.

“I killed two angels this week.” He rumbled taking threatening steps towards Dean. “My brothers. I’m hunted. I rebelled, and I did it- all of it -for you. And you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world.” Elliott saw Deans eyes twinkle with guilt and shame, and she snapped. Her rage boiling over her fear of angels.

“Hey!” She stepped up to them twisting away to avoid Sam’s reach as he tried to hold her back. “If it weren’t for you feathered bastards none of this would be happening.” She spat.

“Elliott!” Sam hissed not liking the icy fire burning behind the powerful angel’s eyes.

“You and _your_ ‘brothers’ are at fault here, don’t you dare blame it on them.” The room started to vibrate and lights began flickering. They could hear commotion of beeping machines and medical staff shouting in the hallways. The angel stood calmly but his fierce glower was something to be feared.

“You have no say here. You are nothing but the whore of Lucifer, an abomination. You will bring much more devastation then the angels could.”

Elliott flinched and let Sam pull her away from the angel. He didn’t say anything but glared at Castiel jaw ticking with anger. He wrapped a long arm around her shoulder and held her close. The rumbling stopping instantly and the lights going back to normal. The chaos outside the room was calming down as well.

“You didn’t drop in just to tear us a new hole.” Bobby growled at the angel. “What is it you want?”

“I did come for something. An amulet. It’s very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in god’s presence. It’ll help me find him.” Castiel explained, back to his normal monotone gruff of a voice.

“Well I don’t know what you’re talking about. I got nothing like that.” Bobby shrugged.

“I know _you_ don’t.” Castiel turned from Bobby to stare at Dean, then his gaze dropped down to his necklace.

“What- this?” Dean stumbled on his words, touching the charm on the leather cord around his neck.

“May I borrow it?” He nodded.

“No.”

“Dean give it to me.” He stared down a hesitant Dean.

The older Winchester’s jaw clenched and he wet his lips before reluctantly removing it from is neck. “Don’t lose it.”

After promising to stay in touch and with the leather cord in his grasp Castiel disappeared.

“Great. Now I feel naked.” Dean complained after handing it over.

Before the hunters could take Bobby home the older hunter got a fuzzy call from Rufus a long time friend. There was a case in Colorado that Rufus needed assistants with. Even with the world ending they were all in need of normalcy and for them hunting was the norm. Bobby’s mood continued to sour knowing he wouldn’t be able to join them. Elliott couldn’t just ditch her the man she considered an uncle, a second father. Now that he was being discharged, he needed a ride from the hospital, someone to pick up the prescription the doctor prescribed, and to get him settled in his home. She knew he was more than capable but he was family. No one should be left alone when they were in such a depressed state. She just couldn’t leave him.

So after a long debate about splitting up Sam reluctantly agreed. Not wanting that kind of distance between them he promised to call her or text her through out the hunt. Knowing she was safe with the enochian warding’s on her ribs was his main comfort. There was a quick but hot goodbye make out session before he and his brother were off. Leaving Elliot and Bobby alone.

The cab ride back to Bobby’s place wasn’t much of a drive, although Bobby grumbled about the cost of it the whole was there. Elliott quickly paid the driver tipping well for his patience and pulled out the wheelchair from the trunk.

It was when driver pulled away leaving them at the front door that their first challenge arose. Bobby let out a long defeated sigh just staring longingly at the steps to the front door.

“Oh… guess I kinda forgot about that.” She mumbled sheepishly. “We’ll just use the back entrance.” Scratching the back of her head before leading the way to the garage entrance. She would have offered to roll him there but in the hospital when she had tried to help push his wheelchair he snapped at her. “You hungry old man? I can whip us up some sandwiches? Or would you rather order-”

“Will you quit your motherin’, I ain’t useless.” Bobby snapped the second they were inside.

“Bobby I didn’t mean-”

“I can take care of myself damnit.” He barked.

Elliott nibbled on her lower lip trying to come up with the right words. “Bobby,”

“Don’t baby me damnit. I-”

“Oh, shut up.” She finally snapped surprising the older hunter into silence. “Last year when I was beat to shit and stayed here, you took care of me. That’s what family does. Take care of each other! Now I don’t expect you to act grateful, because Hell knows I didn’t. But I do expect some damn respect. Now,” Elliott huffed. “We are in a shit situation and could use all hands on deck. So, either get your ass in the steady or take a nap, try that attitude again and research the apocalypse after. You hear me?”

Bobby eyed her closely before grunting and nodding his agreement. Then he rolled off to his steady to burry himself in his books. The moment he was out of sight Elliott let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Eyes shut tight she pinched the bridge of her nose realizing just how difficult Bobby was going to be.

The rest of the day Elliott made sure to stay busy and out of Bobby’s way. She started by making him the one thing she knew she could make, an Elvis sandwich. Which she miraculously managed to make without burning the bacon. Bobby had eaten his sandwiches begrudgingly all while grumbling at her about his still charred kitchen cabinet above his new toaster. After lunch Elliott got her first text from Sam letting her know they were safe and approaching the town soon. After a quick text back and sneaking a glance into the study to make sure Bobby was researching and not moping, she snagged the Beast’s keys. Telling him she would be back shortly she left in a hurry hoping to get done with her plans before it got dark.

The Beast rumbled back into the salvage lot a couple hours later with plywood and some two by fours in the bed. It was a warm enough day as it was, but Elliott worked up a sweat even in the tank top and workout shorts. She spent hours and hours hammering away at the front of the house. She worked the rest of the day well until the sun was setting. Bobby had only once come out to see what she was doing to make such a racket. Elliott didn’t give him a chance to yell at her or tell her to stop. Threatening to trash the whiskey and frozen pizza she had picked up in town if he said another word.

As much as this was for Bobby it was secretly for herself as well. She revealed in the project, purposefully loosing herself to it. It was almost thrilling to not have to think of Lucifer, who she was, the apocalypse. The long list of worries and fears made her feel suffocated and surrounded but having something physical to do really helped her breathe. It was incredible Elliott thought to work on something with her hands and let her thoughts slip away.

“Get your ass in here idjit. The sun’s gone down, an’ ya’ can’t work in the dark.” Bobby scolded gruffly from the front door.

Elliott swung the hammer one last time then turned up to look at the old man with a bright smile. “That’s okay. I’m all done.”

“Ellie,” His sighed his beard twitched. “You didn’t have ta’ do all that,”

“Well??” She raised a brow expectantly, still smiling. “You gonna try it out or what?”

His eyes squinted at the ramp solemnly with a hint of suspicion. “You sure it’ll hold…?”

“Shut up and just try it out old man.” She watched gleeful pride in her wide toothy smile as he begrudgingly rolled himself down and backup Elliott’s diy home made ramp.

“Yea, yea.” Bobby mumbled but the corner of his lip turned upward just slightly. “You did good kid.”

When the they stepped inside Elliott could hear the oven beeping. Bobby had already popped the pizza in the oven and it was ready to come out, but when she went to pull it out Bobby had swatted her hands away. Claiming she had worked hard enough today and ordered her to sit down and pour the whiskey. She obeyed with a laugh knowing full well that he just didn’t want her to burn down the kitchen.

They ate and drank in silence. Without a task in front of her the fears and worries she had been holding back began to push past whatever mental block she had managed to make that day. The last few days wearing down on them. Elliott ran her hand over her lower stomach, fingers feather light over her stitches. With all the hard labor of the day building the ramp the skin and muscles around her stitches felt tight, irritated, and sore. She excused herself and went up to shower and crash. Although it was the last thing she wanted to do, she was feeling exhausted and needed to give her stitches a chance to heal.

Something was off Elliott could just feel it in her gut. The dark room felt menacing and unknown. Then a voice began to whisper, calling out her name. She didn’t like the voice, not able to place it exactly but knowing it didn’t belong to anyone she wanted to know. The voice echoed and slowly grew louder. Still calling out her name as if he was searching for her. Elliott’s breath hitched loudly giving away her location in the dark expanse.

“Elliott…” A voice sung out from the darkness. “Elliott…”

Elliott whipped around in the darkness trying to search out the voice.

“Where are you pet?” The voice now murmured in her ear. Cold breath tickling the shell of her ear, and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

“Fuck.” She jumped and turned only to see nothing but darkness again. She shuffled backwards away from the voice.

“Where are you?” The voice now distinctly male and unfamiliar sung close to her right.

“Who are you?” Elliott demanded still wildly searching out the dark for him.

A deep chuckling to her left made her spin around again. This time an unknown blonde man stood a few feet away from her. “Ramiel was right… you have yet to learn your manners.”

Elliott froze her heart pounded faster under her chest. The temperature around them dropping quickly. Hiding the shiver that wanted to rip down her spine she gritted her teeth eyes widening in realization.

“That will be annoying…” He murmured more to himself than her before shrugging. “but not like it will really matter. Even with improper manners you will still bear my child.”

“Lucifer…”

The man smirked his blue eyes shining wickedly “Ramiel did mention you were a smart one. Too bad. This could be so much easier on you.” He tilted his head to the side examining her closely. His brows knit in confusion. “How are you hiding from me?”

She blinked a couple times not expecting that.

“I should be able to find you anywhere, how are you hiding from me?” He continued to stare before his forehead smoothed out finding what he was looking for. “You’re warded. Powerfully too.” Eyeing her ribs before meeting her hazel eyes with his blues. “Who did this to you? You are mine Elliott, and I don’t share my toys.”

Elliott tried and failed to hide the quiver in her voice. “Fuck off.”

He tutted and shook his head slowly. “Is that anyway to talk to the father of your unborn child?”

“That’s never going to happen! I’ll never let that happen!” She shouted and stumbled away from him.

Suddenly with a blink of an eye the man was four inches away from her face. His cold hand palming her flat stomach. She tried to push him off, to back up and get away but she couldn’t move a muscle. Her eyes widened with horror. “Oh, my pet…” He sighed a crooked grin lining his face. “You won’t have a choice.” Fear flared inside of her but she fought it down trying to focused it on her anger.

“Go to Hell.” She spit fighting the only way she could.

“Clever.” He rolled his eyes with a hint of annoyance in his calm façade.

“Screw you and screw your plans. I’ll never let that happen. I’m not anyone’s bitch.”

He removed his icy hand and let out a long bord sigh. “I don’t suppose you’ll be my good girl and tell me where you are hm?”

“Never.” Elliott gritted out between her teeth.

“Fate will bring us together, sooner or later Ellie. You can’t escape your destiny.” His icy fingers gripped her chin tightly and jerked her head up. Icy cold lips met hers. When she didn’t respond his fingers gripped harder almost bruising and he pulled away. “Then, until next time my pet.”

Elliott jerked out of bed. The icy cold from the dream still lingering.in her nightmare, if it had even been a nightmare. Elliott couldn’t be sure and worried that it wasn’t. If Lucifer could jump into her dreams what else could he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I re wrote this part two times. I am amazed and honored that some of you are still reading this. Like I have said before this is my first and so far only fanfic so I am just blown away that it is still being read! Thank you soo much for reading. Please let me know what you think so far, I would love to hear what you have to say. If you haven't yet give the story a kudo if you are enjoying it! Thank you and stay safe!
> 
> Also ahhh! The show is starting up this week for the final season... again lol. I am so sad and excited!


	3. News Doesn't Always Travel Fast

Elliott aimed her glock. The barrel pressed into the back of the man’s head. He froze halting his assault on the woman Elliott knew and cared for. He was straddling the brunette with the intention of killing her.

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you not to hit a woman?” Elliott chide, pushing the barrel more forcefully to the back of the man’s head.

“She ain’t no woman.” He grumbled before finding the woman’s eyes below him again. “Her eyes were…” He trailed off watching the brunette under him confused. Using the man’s muddled emotions to her advantage, the brunette threw her weight up and flipped them around so she was top of him. Without pausing she drove her elbow down into his temple hard enough to knock the fucker out cold.

“Thanks for the assist Ellie, but I had it under control.”

“Right,” She huffed. “Wasn’t expecting to see you out here Ellen.” Elliott smiled and offered a hand, helping her to her feet.

When Elliott had woken up from that awful dream, she grabbed her phone to call Sam and tell him right away but when she saw that there had been no new messages or miss calls from him or Dean her mind shifted. No contact for over twenty four hours was too long to go without hearing from Sam on a hunt. After a quick explanation to Bobby she had raced out to track the boys down and make sure they were okay. Of course, the ride there had been Hell worrying, and then she had to find an empty Impala by a busted bridge. So, she of course trekked over the creek and found the abandoned town. Just in time to help out her old friend.

Once Ellen was back on her feet and brushed the dirt off her jeans, she made eye contact with Elliott. For a moment Elliott thought she was about to yell and scold her but it was just the opposite. Ellen’s shoulders fell and she took a step towards her closing in the space, her arms wrapped around Elliott embracing her in a tight hug.

“You and that brother of yours have a lot of explaining to do. We haven’t got so much as a text in almost a year.”

The air seemed to slip out of Elliott’s lungs. She didn’t know. How did Ellen not know about Max? The tight hallow pain in her chest that happened every time she thought of her big brother consumed her. She shouldn’t have assumed Ellen would just know. That someone else would tell her. But Elliott just expected someone else would have told her. After all Ellen’s daughter Jo and Max were such an on and off couple that she was bound to find out right? Heavy guilt began to mix in with the aching grief.

Not knowing what to say Elliott just tightened her embrace on the older woman, as if it could easy the ache in her heart.

“From now on you two better keep in touch.” Ellen pulled away with a firm but warm smile. Elliott cleared her throat trying to find any words her guilt ridden brain could manage.

“Ellie?” Sam’s voice called out breaking her of her attempt. He and his brother were making their way from across the abandon street to them. “What are you doing here? I thought you were taking care of Bobby.” His pace picked up as he crossed the road to her. Almost taking her out as his arms engulfed her holding her close.

“You didn’t answer your phone, I thought…” Elliott spoke softly finding her voice now that her giant was here. “-but it looks like you already handled it?”

Sam pulled away from the comforting hug, leaving her feeling a little empty. He gave her a soft smile but before he could answer Dean pipped in.

“You missed a Hell of a hunt Princess.” Dean huffed.

“Ellie Anders? Is that you?”

Elliott spun on her heals to see Jo approaching the group of hunters.

“Jo,” She breathed. The sight of her deceased brother’s on and off again girlfriend had ice running through her veins.

“Wait you know each other?” Dean questioned genially surprised as the other blonde stepped up to them.

“Her brother and I used to date.” Jo eyed Elliott suspiciously.

“Whoa, wait you and Max were-” Sam’s large eyes landed on Jo.

“Well we did. After our last fight the jackass won’t answer any of my calls.” Jo scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Elliott’s heart clenched and her insides were doing somersaults. “Jo,…” Her voice cracked and eyes became watery with tears threatening to spill over. Emotion so thick in her throat it was making it hard to inhale enough oxygen.

“I mean sure we had a fight, yeah, but we usually make up in a couple months. Now he’s been ignoring me for almost a year, and I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.” Jo continued her rant without noticing Elliott and the Winchester’s broken reactions.

“Jo,” Sam cleared his throat trying to step in and explain for his girl that appeared to be crumbling before their eyes.

“No, I don’t want to hear it from you, Sam. When he decides to man up and talk to me again, I’ll be waiting with open ears. Where is the jackass anyway?”

“Jo-” Elliott’s voice broke again. A fat tear slowly made its way down her cheek. This time Jo caught her tone of voice and the false self confidant annoyance morphed into scared and cautious. “M-Max- He- He-” She nearly squeaked. “There was an accident. A werewolf-”

Jo stepped back shaking her head in denial reading Elliott and the Winchesters now. “No.”

“He didn’t make it.” Elliott whispered thickly as another fat drop fell from her eye.

Hurt flashed across Jo’s face before her watery eyes glazed over and jaw slacked a fraction. She was trying to process it was hard to watch but they all could see it. Elliott tore her eyes away from her not wanting to see her friend breakdown when all her own heart wanted to fall apart all over again. Unfortunately taking her eyes off Jo only made her notice Ellen. The older woman’s jaw was clenched her head bowed in grief, as she rubbed at her temples.

“How did he… ?” Jo forced through her vocal cords not able to say much more.

“It was- I- We…” Elliott tried then forced herself to breathe in a slow and calm breath. “We were hunting a werewolf.” She spoke quietly as vivid nightmarish memories of blood, and Max’s chest torn to shreds whirled before her eyes and choked her words. “It- It was a werewolf-f, I was too slow, I tried- but I couldn’t save him.”

“No.” Elliott could vaguely feel Sam’s long arm wrapped around her waist that began pulling her to him. “It was no one’s fault but the werewolf.” Elliott didn’t fight him, letting him turn her away from the others and to him. Gently cupping the back of her head and guided it down to rest on his chest. She felt his lips leave a soft warm kiss at the crown of her head, his voice soothing and reassuring. “We’ve been over this before, Ellie. You can’t keep beating yourself up for Max. It’s not your fault.”

“When?” Jo demanded swallowing back her emotions. Now nothing but hallow and empty.

“It will be a year in a just a few months.” Elliott answered into Sam’s muscular chest.

“You should have told me.” Jo’s voice became deeper, and forced Elliott to pull away from Sam to see her, but Sam only let her pull so far away. Still keeping a supportive arm around her waist showing her that he was still there.

“I know.” Elliott watched the anger flash across her face. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Jo huffed. “I’ve been hating him for so long because I thought he was ignoring me! And all this time he was-”

“Hey.” Sam grumbled a warning, defensively tensing up. Dean to his right was in a defensive posture as well.

“No, Sam. She’s right.” Elliott nodded numbly, and tried to take a step away from him because she felt she didn’t deserve his warm comfort and protection this time. Not when her slow moves had rid Jo of the same thing. Of course, though Sam wouldn’t let her get any further, his arm tight around her waist holding her in place with her back to his chest. “I should have told you- I tried once actually, but when I heard you answer I froze up. Just the sound of your voice was too much. All I could think about was him when I heard it, you two have been going on for years now. You two were supposed to end up together and I was too slow to get to him-”

Sam’s arm tightened around her waist and she felt his chest rumble with his disapproval at her choice of words.

“It’s beside the point.” Elliott mumbled more to Sam than Jo and the audience of hunters. “When I heard your voice, I chickened out. I couldn’t have you to hate me too. So, I hung up and figured word would travel fast. Guess not.” She let out a breath she was holding.

That made everyone pause. Jo’s brows knit together. The moment of confusion had her emotions peek through the mask she was fighting to keep on. “Hate you?”

Elliott gave a wet huff and rolled her eyes. “Jo, you were such a big part of Max’s life. I can’t even look at you without thinking about him. If I lose you, if you hate me then I lose the biggest part of my big brother I have left.”

Jo looked away her jaw ticking as her lids blinked rapidly, trying to keep her own tears back. Unable to find the words Jo took four big steps to get to Elliott and surprised her with a tight constrictor like hug.

“I could never hate you, Elle-Elle.” She whispered into Elliott’s ear. “You won’t lose me.”

That night was a tough one for all of them. They caravanned to the next town and found the nearest bar and got hammered. Well most of them did. Ellen and Sam being the responsible two only got a good buzz on.

“To Max!” Elliott slurred holding up another shot to toast. “He may be gone but at least he doesn’t have to see the end of the world.” She clinked her small shot glass with Dean’s as he was the only one still drinking with her. Ellen had brought a drunken Jo back to the motel that was literally across the street two hours ago. Leaving Sam, Dean and her to the near empty bar.

“To Max.” Dean repeated gruffly tossing back the amber liquid at the same time she did.

It was a Tuesday and the small town bar had only a couple regulars that were keeping to themselves. Sam had tried to get Elliott to leave when Ellen and Jo had, but she didn’t want to and with Dean’s help they convinced Sam she wasn’t that drunk. Which at the time she wasn’t, but as the night continued the room began to sway around her and her words slurred together more. It was getting harder to convince both Winchesters she wasn’t that drunk.

“You know,” She drawled sipping on the mixed drink in front of her. “I really am glad he doesn’t have to see the end.”

Dean to her right on the bar stool just huffed, and took another swig of his whiskey. Staring right into it. Sam on her left rubbed her back with a warm comforting hand. Her drunk body responding by leaning into him until her head was on his shoulder.

“I think it’s time we head out baby.” Sam murmured into her ear. His breath tickling the hairs around her ear.

“No, I don’t want to go to sleep tonight.” But let him pull her to her feet supporting her weight.

“I know Ellie, I know.” Sam soothed knowing she would most likely have her nightmares about her brother’s death again after what had been trudged up today. Although he hoped that the booze was enough to guard her mind from the awful memories just for tonight.

He hit his brother’s shoulder with the back of his hand to get his attention, so he knew they were leaving. Dean just waved them off sulking at the bar alone as they made their way out of the bar.

Elliott stumbled and Sam’s hold and bursted into a fit of laughter. His hold tightened around her to the point he was holding her up.

“What? What’s so funny?” He mussed bewildered but happy to see her laughing.

“Max died before ‘e could fi-ind-” She hiccupped loudly. “-find out what a freak I really am.” She fizzled off into a sad sarcastic snicker. “-‘efore he knows what I am supposs- ta be.”

“Hey.” Sam stopped in his tracks not finding this funny at all. “You’re not a freak, Elliott.”

She hiccupped again before snorting. “Okay, you don’t like fr- freak? ‘ow ‘bout, Lucifer’s bitch, his whore, or- or I know,” She chuckled humorlessly before deepening her voice. “An abomination.” Doing her best to impersonate the angel Castiel.

Sam stopped them now that they were safely across the street then stepped in front of her. In an effort to both hold her up and get her attention he grabbed her upper arms, his large warm hands holding her still. “Look at me.” He ordered voice gruff but something in it made her insides twist and want to comfort him, like he was sad. “You aren’t a chess piece for those assholes to move around the board, you hear me?”

She frowned and just blinked up at him taken aback in her drunken state.

“You and Dean don’t have to live up to their plans. Screw the angels screw Lucifer. They don’t define you Elliott. You do. You make the choices not them. Max would never think badly of you. Never.”

The name drop of her brother had her bristling. “Max isn’t h-” Elliott began but too slow in her drunkenness was cut off by Sam again his grip on her arms tightened.

“Damnit Ellie, I get that your hurt. I get that this has to be more than you think you can handle, but you are so strong. So strong. If anyone can get through this and come out on top it’s you.”

Elliott sighed leaning into Sam a little more almost giving in. Sam was warm and comforting, and always made her feel like she wasn’t a freak. But she was a freak. She was beyond freak at this point, she contemplated, all the while absorbing the comfort and sweet lies that Sam was suppling her. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Immediately he reciprocated and wrapped his warm arms around her. They stood there for a few minutes. Silent, only the sound of the cold wind. Even with her leather jacket it probably would be colder she supposed if it weren’t the booze and Sam’s furnace like body warming her.

He sighed. “We can take a break. Get away from this all for a while. Clear out heads. Dean and I were thinking about it.”

“But we need to findd a’way to kill the devil, we can’tt take a break. The world is ending, he’s getting closer, in my dream he-”

“Hey, hey, hey. If we are going to save the world, and find a way to kill the Lucifer we shouldn’t do so without getting some rest, right? Alright.”

“But Samm, I-” She shook her head drunkenly.

“Elliott, please don’t do this to yourself. Just, don’t put this all on you, okay?”

“Look ouh’s talkin’.” She quipped under her breath.

“Okay??” Sam asked expectantly.

She rolled her eyes done with this conversation, bust said ‘okay’ to get him to let it go for now. As long as he was going to be self loathing about releasing Lucifer than why should she be any different about being the devil’s personal incubator.

When they finally got to their motel the clock read one, thirteen in the morning. Sam quickly helped Elliott change for bed while avoiding her promiscuous drunken attempts at getting some action. He went to get a bottle of water and some ibuprofen that he was sure she would need the next morning and when he turned back around, she was out. A sad smile graced his lips. She was so peaceful when she slept, but it hurt him to see her so broken. He hoped the break he and Dean had already agreed upon would help both of them. 

“Uh, fuck.” Elliott groaned holding her head and sitting up in bed.

“Not feelin’ so great this morning hm?” Sam quipped. She squinted at him sitting at the little motel table already showered and dressed on his laptop and looking not at all hungover.

“You could say that.” She gripped rubbing her temple before stretching her back.

“Water and ibuprofen on the nightstand.” He smirked and nodded to it. “I figured we could pick up some greasy breakfast on our way out of town.” She groaned again at the thought of being in the car this hungover, before taking the bottle of pills shaking four out and downing them with the full bottle of water. “Yeah, I know but we got to get as far away from that town before anyone questions us about what happen.”

“I’m guessing ‘it was one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse’ won’t go over too easy with the civilians.” Elliott huffed, hearing all about the hunt last night at the bar.

“Nope.” Sam said popping the p.

“Wait,” Elliott’s brow furrowed and eyes darted all over the small cheap motel room. “Where’s Dean?”

Sam looked down to his lap, his shaggy hair falling in his face before he tucked a lock back behind his ear. “Uh, about that.” Sam cleared his throat and brought his hesitant gaze up to her. “Do you uh, remember what I said about a break last night?”

“What did you two do.” Elliott’s eyes narrowed in on him suspiciously.

“We decided to take a break. Split up. Dean’s going to continue hunting and we’re going to find a place to lay low.” Sam broke the news.

“What?” She almost shouted leaping out of the motel bed and flinching from the volume of her own voice. “That’s ridiculous! No. You can’t.” She spoke much softer.

“It needed to happen, Ellie.” Sam sighed.

“No. I promise last night was just a fluke! I’m fine, I don’t need a break Sam. I can handle this. I won’t fall apart again. Don’t split the team up because of me. I swear I don’t need a break.” She pleaded, standing her ground near the bed.

“I do.” Sam stood and made his way to her. He cupped the side of her head and smoothed her furrowed brows with his thumb. “Ellie, when War had taken over that town I- I wanted to cut into those teens because I thought they were demons.”

She twitched, not expecting that before finding the right words. “They weren’t demons Sam, and you didn’t do it.”

“But I wanted to Ellie. I shouldn’t be around demons or hunting right now. Besides Dean and I are stronger apart.” Sam voice dipped lower.

“Bull shit.”

“I wanted to slit a fucking demon throat mid-hunt I could have-” Sam huffed.

“You didn’t do anything back there, Giant. You resisted the urge. You are stronger that you think.”

“Just barely. Elliott please, I need this right now. Please understand.” Sam’s puppy dog eyes bore into her soul making her concede. “I think it might be safer if we lay low and hide you from Lucifer… but if you want to leave me and go hunt with Dean or something I-”

“Shut up.” Elliott sighed in defeat. The hurt look in his eyes crushed any argument she might have had. “You really think I could leave you now? I’ve fall way too hard for you Giant. I love you idiot.” She mumbled the last part. “This is still stupid, and you’re an idiot, but I’m never going to leave you. I’d follow you to Hell and back at this point-”

Sam’s lips cut her off and his hands were tangled in her coppery blonde hair. He slipped his tongue in and it glided along with hers perfectly. Pulling apart for air he still held her face to look deep into her hazel eyes. “I love you.” He bent down and kissed her again, all the while thinking he doesn’t deserve her. Deepening the kiss once again because he knew he was too selfish to ever push her away. Dean may not trust him true, but for now at least he had Elliott. She was his only hope and he knew it.

When she found out that Dean had already left that morning while she was still asleep, she called him up to give him an earful. She would be lying if she said she didn’t try and convince him to come back or change his mind, of breaking up the team. Just like his younger brother Dean was a stubborn ass. Insisting that they were stronger apart, and that he knew this was for the best. He did eventually apologize for leaving without saying goodbye. Which was enough at least for now. Elliott refused to believe that this was permeant. She would go along with it unhappily for now but she knew if they were planning on taking out the devil than they better quit their bullshit sibling whining and work together. 

Jo and Ellen unlike Dean had the manners to stick around to say goodbye. They even offered to buy the couple breakfast but they were ready to hit the road. As Jo and Sam said goodbye Ellen pulled Elliott to the side.

“Hey kid, you better keep in touch. No matter what happens girl, you are family. I don’t want to go another year without a peep.” Ellen gave her a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Yes, ma’am.” Elliott gave her a soft smile back, meaning it.

“I am so sorry about Max, honey.” Ellen reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “He was a great hunter, and a great man.”

“Thank you” Elliott said quietly. It felt like her heart was swelling and constricting at the same time.

“Max was always proud of you.” She squeezed her shoulder before letting go. “His baby sister that could take on the world.” She huffed the corner of her lips pulling up. “Now if I don’t hear from you soon enough you are going to get a whoppin’.”

Jo came over then and wrapped her arms around Elliott. “You better listen to her she’s not all talk.”

Elliott embraced Jo back and chuckled. “Oh, I don’t doubt it.”

“Call us if you need help with anything as well.” Sam added as a last goodbye.

They drove all day before stopping in a small town as the sun fell. It wasn’t anything special and looked just like any other Midwestern small town. Lots of cornfields, a few crummy bars, and too many churches. They found a signature run down motel and paid for a few weeks. The lady at the front desk and presumed owner looked like she might die of happiness to get a down payment that size. After such a long drive the couple were unable to do anything but crash in their ‘home’ for the time being.

There was blood everywhere. Elliott knew in that moment at least in the back of her head that this wasn’t real but that couldn’t stop her panic and fear. 

“Max?!” Elliott shouted running to him and landing on her knees drenching her jeans in the pool of blood he laid lifelessly in. He lay there shredded and bloody. The thick dark red liquid rushing out of him too fast.

“No, no, no!” Elliott screeched. “Max! Max? Max, please!” She cradled him close trying to stop the never ending flow of red.

A shiver rippled through her spine bringing her out of her misery for a few moments. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and a sense that she was being watched overwhelmed her. Her head whipped around in search for whatever was watching but found nothing. The body of the werewolf was a few feet away, there was nothing but storage space and yet she could feel it. Something in the shadows watching her closely, enjoying her pain.

She gripped Max’s body looking down to him for help but when she was his lifeless dull green eyes turn blue, she gasped in horror and let him go.

Gasping for air Elliott sat up with a jolt. Waking Sam up as she did.

“What’s wrong?” Sam shot up defensively until he saw no threat and sighed. “Nightmare?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry to freak you out.” She panted getting control of her breathing. “I’m okay. Go back to bed.”

“Baby you sure you’re okay?” His voice thick with wanted sleep.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” She gave him a tired but convincing smile. Then laid down next to him knowing there was no way she was going to be able to sleep after that strange nightmare. He shifted under the scratchy motel blanket to pull her back to him and rested a warm arm over her waist. Within a minute he was softly snoring, but Elliott spent the rest of the night with eyes wide open.

It was almost fun at first. Elliott had to admit. Like playing house as a kid. Sam got them both jobs at a Podunk bar within walking distance from there ‘home’, another cheap motel. Even though Elliott said it might be too suspicious if they both worked at the same place, Sam didn’t want her too far. Not when Lucifer was still after her. She knew he was sort of right, especially after that dream at Bobby’s place and the recurring dream she had had on and off the first couple weeks. It got to the point that she was able to not freak out when waking up so Sam didn’t have to know. They always ended so strangely. Like the feeling of someone watching her would alert her to something wrong and then suddenly Max’s lifeless dark green eyes would morph until they were not his own. Or she would be screaming for help covered in her brothers’ blood and would hear laughter in the shadows. It was different every time but always started out with her big brother’s death.

Besides the crazy dreams it wasn’t all that bad. They would wake up go to work at a normal non supernatural related job that wasn’t dangerous or challenging in any way. Then they got to come back to their makeshift home and fuck each other’s brains out. Unfortunately, most nights were nightmare ridden but the next day they got to wake up and do it all over again.

Yes if you didn’t include the nightmares it was kind of fun playing house with her giant. At least at first. The excitement of being normal didn’t last too long for Elliott. Not used to the nonnomadic life style Elliott became bored by week two.

It wasn’t that she wanted to leave Sam, not at all. She was just bored with the dull repetition of normality. It made her grow anxious the longer they stayed in one spot. Elliott Anders was a hunter through and through. No matter how much she wished other wise she was not made for this ‘apple pie’ like life. As much as she might want it and as much as she wanted to prove to Sam that she could be what he wanted she just didn’t fit. She simple wasn’t normal enough. 

That is why she approached Sam with an idea. Knowing full well that he would not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay I super duper apologize for this chapter. I know it isn’t that long or fun. I need feedback for this one because I have rewritten it a few times and still am not sure I like it, but felt I needed to get something out here for those amazing readers that are still reading this. Fuck 2020, it is throwing off my writing and motivation. I was trying to write a fun lighthearted bonding night at the bar but ended up with this mess… yikes. Again sorry.   
> As a sign of good faith, I have already hand written the next chapter and just need to type it up and go through a quick edit. Hopping to get it posted before next week. I am so beyond blessed and lucky to have anyone still reading this. Please if you don’t mind a kudo and comment make my day and lets me feel valid for spending hours writing instead of reading up on Latin terms for my job training lol. THANK YOU and stay safe <3 .  
> PS: (Sorry I know long author’s note) Ahhh! The last episode of Supernatural is on tonight and I am afraid I will hate it. I know that even if I don’t like it this fandom will live on through fanfics, fanart, and social media.


	4. Don't Tell Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Small warning for mentions of planned suicide**- it's very small and not sure if worth mentioning, I just wanted to make sure no one will be triggered.

“I know I’ve been pushing this normal thing but I can’t just let you go out on a hunt by yourself.” Sam stood blocking her way leaning on the driver side door to the Beast.

“Sam. We have been through this already.” Elliot sighed and gave him a soft smile. “You agreed this would help.”

“I know,” He looked down to the pavement at their feet. “I told Bobby that we didn’t want any more cases. That we were done.”

“Hey.” She rested her flat palm on his plaid covered chest. “I asked him for a case. I am trying to be normal Giant. I just… don’t know how.”

“Your doing great. We are doing great. You don’t need to hunt Ellie.” His puppy eyes nearly begging her to not go, but she looked away not letting him change her mind.

“I need to do this Sam. I’m having a hard time adjusting is all. Just think that if I ease into it more than it might be easier for me.”

“I don’t want to make things hard., I just want us to be safe. If this isn’t what you want, we can keep traveling, move to another town, or-”

“Sam I already told Bobby I would take this one. It sounds like it’s just one rouge vampire that escaped another hunter a town over. There has only been one body drained, I just need to make sure no more bodies drop and it will be a cake walk.” Elliott grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

“Then don’t go alone. I’ll come with.” Sam lifted their hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers.

“I told you I won’t be alone. Bobby has a hunter meeting me there. An old trustworthy friend of his.” She lied smoothly, feeling awful about it. Everything else she had said was the God’s honest truth. Just not the part about a partner. “Besides you need to stay here and make sure I still have a job when I get back. Don’t want everyone at the bar to think we’ve run off and replace us.” It was as good of an excuse as any, but really Elliott just didn’t want to drag Sam back in when he was semi happy playing normal. It would break her if she was the reason Sam couldn’t live the way he always wanted to. Well… close to how he always wanted to.

“I don’t like this.” He mumbled sounding a little defeated.

“You said that one already.” She smiled softly up at him and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ll be back to our home sweet motel before you know it.”

“Ellie,”

“Please Giant? I’m just feeling restless. I don’t know the last time I had this long of a break. I’m not used to this. This will help me adjust to our new normal, being normal.” She joked but deep down she was hoping it was true. The cabin fever that had been slowly creeping in on her was getting to be too much. She wished more than anything that she could be what he wanted right now, and this was her way of trying to adjust and do just that. A short weekend hunt should easy the cabin fever and restlessness that she couldn’t get rid of.

He sighed in defeat. “Okay, but I still don’t like it. You keep constant communication though. If anything seems off you call me and get the Hell out of there.”

Elliott smiled at his concern and squeezed his hand. “I promise Giant.” Pushing up onto her tiptoes she glided her fingers through his shaggy mane to pull him down to her lips. He responded heatedly bending down slightly to reach her better. His hand gliding across her warm cheek and curling around the nape of her neck to hold her to him. The other hand on her hip pulling her impossibly closer, ridding any space that was left between them.

Sam pulled away first parting for air. “Just be safe.” He mumble, breath heavy and lips slightly swollen from the kiss.

After another heated make out session Elliott was off. Although it felt good to be back on the open road, the way her stomach hallowed out at Sam’s absence had her second guessing her decision to go on a solo hunt instead of just dealing with her anxiety and staying with him. But it wasn’t like she hadn’t done this before. Elliott Anders was an experienced hunter and one little rouge vampire wasn’t a problem for her. Her foot sank heavier on the gas pedal wanting to get this over and done with so she could get back to Sam as soon as possible.

“Shit! Shit!” Elliott hissed under her breath standing outside the decrepit abandoned lake house. She too another look into the muddy smudged window that gave a burred view of the basement. This wasn’t at all what she thought it would be. Both Bobby and her had just assumed it would be a rouge vamp from the demolished nest a town over. It wasn’t. Now she had been hunting almost all of her life but she had never seen a creature that looked human and just took its victim by glowing like a damn glowstick and touching them. She had witnessed it do this in the lot of a bowling alley and hadn’t been quick enough to stop it. So she had followed at a great distance to this moldy rotting lake house. Through the window she could see the elderly man being strung up by the thing that knocked him out with a glowing blue touch.

She sucked in a near silent breath as the humanoid creature fiddled with something Elliott couldn’t make out through the dirty view. When the thing finished whatever it was doing it left the room going up the stairs to the main floor. Elliott ducked out of sight and to the side letting out a shaky breath. Leaning her head back against the house in thought. Fuck, she needed back up, and to get this poor man out of here fast. She couldn’t hunt something that she wasn’t familiar with on her own. 

Quickly she went into action checking the mudded small basement windows. Then cursed, of course they are nailed shut and if she broke the glass the strange creature would hear and be doing his glowstick trick lighting up his eyes and markings and she’d be toast. She had to get that elderly man out of here but she couldn’t defeat this thing alone. One vamp she could handle but she didn’t know what this thing was much less how to kill it. She hesitated scrolling through her contacts when she saw Sam’s name. He didn’t know she was on this hunt solo, and she couldn’t just tell him ‘yeah about that…’ and drag him into the life he so desperately wanted to escape. Bobby wasn’t an option either. Now that he was stuck in that chair, he wouldn’t be able to come down and help like she knew he would want.

The light from the phone screen lit her face in a bluish white light as she continued to scroll up and down her list of contacts. She sighed settling on her only real option and hit dial. It rang a few too many times for comfort and had Elliott worrying for a moment until he finally picked up.

“Hello?”

“Dean!” She hissed into the phone.

“Ellie? What-”

“Dean listen! I need your help. I’m on this case. I thought it was a rouge vamp but it’s not! I don’t know what it is. I’m at this lake house and it has a man tied up-”

“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you?” Dean’s tone dropping with great concern.

“Little Rock. But Dean, Sam doesn’t know I’m hunting alone. You can’t tell him!” Elliott rushed out so fast that her words were blurring together.

“Shit, Ell.” He sighed. “I’m on my way., but I’m nine hours out. Where the Hell is Sam? Why the fuck are you hunting solo?” Dean demanded as the sound of the Impala roaring to life in the background came through the phone.

“It’s my fault not his. Sam can’t know Dee, please?” She leaned heavily on the house next to the small basement window trying to stay calm. If Sam found out he would be beyond mad and she didn’t want to be more disappointing than she already felt she was. Because honestly who in their right mind wouldn’t just stay in there close to apple pie life, and push down their anxiety rather than go off on their own and lie to the love of their life.

“When I get there you better tell me what the Hell you think you’re thinking! This is reckless and stupid.” Dean grumbled in away that had Elliott relax some, knowing he wasn’t telling Sam.

“Dee I’ve never seen anything like this thing. I thought it was a vamp until it zapped some poor dude and brought him back here. It just went up the basement stairs but the widows are nailed shut, and it has this guy strung up in the basement like a piñata. I have to get him out of here before it comes back-”

“Damnit Ellie you’re at its nest? By yourself? Are mad? Get out of there! You hear me?” Dean barked into the phone, so angry that she wouldn’t have heard the concern in his voice if she hadn’t known him. “Get the fuck out of there now! Go back to the motel and wait for me to back you up-”

A hand grasped her wrist suddenly making her drop the phone. The human looking thing covered in tribal markings hand gripped her wrist too tight and Elliott yipped at the pressure that was inhuman and could probably snap her wrist. Through the phone in the weeded grass she could hear Dean shouting for her. Without hesitation Elliott swung her free fist at it, landing the punch directly to the side of its temple with a loud thunk. He stumbled back a step but held tight to her right wrist. Needing her hand free of this freak she pivoted and thrusted her booted foot into his stomach, but before the kick could land, he caught her foot midair.

With a smirk he yanked her foot his hand upward, throwing off her balance and making her slam into the dirt and over grown weeds. Landing hard on her back and drawing the air from her. She groaned trying to get her bearing’s as the creature loomed over her with her wrist still in his grasp. Struggling for a breath after getting the wind knocked out of her, the creature reached out for her. For a strange moment Elliott thought the thing meant to help her up but that wasn’t the case. His hand was aimed towards her face reaching out to her.

“No-” she chocked out before a bright neon blue light shown from his eyes and along the markings on his skin. Elliott couldn’t even struggle away as his glowing hand reached out to her and everything went black.

Elliott jolted up with a gasp, on a large comfy bed. Her eyes were wide not sure what was happening, and taking in her surroundings. No longer just outside the abandoned lake house, with… whatever that thing was. Now she sat in an average sized furnished bedroom. She was in a large bed, and across from it was a small dresser with frames and knickknacks on it. A nightstand at each side of the bed held a lamp and a book or two. There was a window to her right covered in a patterned curtain that was next to a closet and next to that was the door that was adjacent to another door. By the sound of the running water and steam floating out through the cracked door furthest from her she could assume led to a connecting bathroom.

Movement near her foot almost made her jump. A medium sized hound dog was stretching out at the end of the bed yawning as it did. The dog noticed she was there and alert and galloped to her from the end of the bed attacking her with licks of affection. Elliott had always been a dog person, but this was all so confusing and had her on edge that she only gave it a few pats before gently pushing it off of her. The dog didn’t seem to mind and only followed her as she got out of the bed.

Warily she eyed the bathroom before searching the room for a phone. She needed to call Sam, screw keeping him from knowing she lied to preserve the semi normal life they had. She had no clue where she was or how she got here, just that one minute she was hunting the next… this. Snatching the phone off one of the nightstands she unplugged the charger and dialed Sam’s number. A buzzing on the other nightstand stilled her. She hesitated peeking over at the other phone that was going off, peeking at it only to see her own name on the caller ID and hung up quickly. Sam. It was Sam’s number, that must mean he’s here too she pieced together eyeing the bathroom door with the sound of running water.

“What the Hell is going on…” She mumbled before continuing her investigation. The dog she had forgotten about barked once and scratched at the door. She swallowed thickly glancing at the bathroom not wanting to be seen by whoever was in there yet. Then tip toed her way to the door to open it for the hound dog, but halted as something caught her eye. A row of picture frames and trinkets lined the short dresser. Photos of her and Sam. Photos she didn’t remember taking.

The first photo was of Sam and herself, only they were much younger and wearing graduation caps and gowns. His arms were wrapped around her from behind holding her close as the both smiled brightly for the camera. The next one was of the two of them again this time with the same hound dog she had found on the bed. In the photo the dog was sandwiched in between them with both her and Sam kissing the side of its face. There was a few more she didn’t recall ever happening, but there was one that had double take. This one was a slightly larger photo in a rustic wooden frame that had her brows shooting to her hairline. It displayed the couple again but this time more professionally and less candid. Sam was decked out in a nice dark grey tux and Elliott in an elegant white laced dress. He was holding her dipping her back their eyes closed and lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Elliott gapped with parted lips then looked down to her left hand to find a diamond ring. It was beautiful and everything a hunter couldn’t have. One diamond in the center was encircled by smaller diamonds. She stood there much longer than she realized alternating her stare from her ring covered left hand to the photo.

Startled out of her stupor by a scratching noise to look down at the dog who was now not only scratching at the door by whining as well. Then the hound let out a loud signature hound dog bay.

“Elvis no.” Sam hushed and scolded the dog waking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel swung low on his hips. “You were supposed to let her sleep in.”

Elliott jerked not hearing the shower stop. She stared at Sam, he looked normal, uninjured. A droplet of water fell from his damp shaggy hair landing on his bare muscular chest, distracting her thoughts. When her eyes flittered over his body and back up, they caught on his eyes and held her gaze more that his ridiculously hot body. His beautiful galaxies were so bright and happy that she almost didn’t recognize them. They no longer looked worn and darker like that of a seasoned hunter. It was like he hadn’t been through they tough times they both knew he had. It was mesmerizing. She could just see how much happier he was and it broke her heart that she had never seen them like this before.

“Sorry, Ellie,” Sam sighed with a crooked smile. “I was trying to let you sleep in.” He patted the dog on head and smoothed its soft ears, before smiling at her. “How about I make it up to you by picking up the ice cream on my way home from work?”

“Supplies?” Elliott parroted with a wrinkled brow too stunned by his eyes to find her own words.

“For the party tonight?” His gaze narrowed at her concern graced his face as he stepped closer. “Ash’s birthday party… we offered to have them all over for cake and a small grill out…?”

“Ash…?” She managed to repeat him again her mind whirling. The only Ash she knew died in a fire years ago. What the Hell is going on she tried to process. “Sam?”

“Yeah…” Sam’s brow furrowed worry increasing.

“Sam, I don’t- I- This isn’t right.” She stuttered. Forcing herself to blink and tear her gaze away from his eyes so she could talk. “None of this is right,” She shook her head slowly trying to push the fuzziness that wanted her to not question this, not break this bubble.

“Baby what’s wrong?” His hand cupped the back of her neck. “What’s not right? Ash is going to be here in a few hours… if there is something else you need from the store. I can just get it on my way home. It’s okay.”

“No, no, no. Sam _this_ isn’t right. I just woke up here. I was on a _hunt_ in Little Rock, and the thing jumped out of nowhere. I woke up here but it’s not right. None of it is.” She shook her head feeling like she was losing her mind.”

“Hunt?” Sam looked at her like she had grown another head, before his brows knit with concern. “Are you feeling okay?” The back of his hand came up to rest on her forehead and had her looking up into his brilliant eyes that even in his worry looked more carefree and hopeful than she’d ever seen him.

“Yes, a hunt. I don’t know what jumped me but it was this blue-”

“Baby, we’ve never been hunting in out lives.” He removed his hand from her head watching her closely. “I mean you can’t watch the first two minutes of Bambi without crying. You don’t hunt.”

“Uh” Elliott stilled, just blinking losing her ability to speak.

“Maybe we should cancel tonight.” Sam rubbed his forehead. “If you’re not feeling well…. Maybe I can call them to stay at a motel for the night…”

“No, no. It’s okay.” She answered quickly her gut twisting at the way Sam fretted over this Ash’s sleeping arrangements. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out I… it was just a weird dream. Must still be half asleep.” She lied sheepishly

“You sure?” He reached up and squeezed her shoulder looking her straight in the eye to read her.

“Yea, yea. I’m sure.” Staring again at the sot hazels that were normally much harder and cautious.

“Hmm,” He kissed the top of her head. “Why don’t you get back to bed. Get a few more hours of sleep before everyone gets here. Alright? I should finish getting ready for work.” He led her back to the bed, his large hand smoothing circles into her lower back. She let him and closed her eyes as he gave her lips a small kiss. Then rolled over and pretended to fall back asleep while she listened to him get ready and let the dog out. She pretended to wake slightly and the hound dog jumped up on the bed and laid at her feet with a humph. After a whispered “Love you,” and a soft kiss to her temple goodbye she was on her own in the strange house.

Elvis the hound dog trotted into the room just as she pulled back the too soft comforter and her bare feet touched the soft carpet. His tail started going off thumping against the floor so fast it was a blur, as he just longingly stared up at her. Forgetting for a moment that none of this could be real Elliott smiled at the dogs loving deminer, and sat down on the carpet to give him the proper attention he deserved. He made a noise of approval and want before flopping over on his back begging for belly rubs.

“You like that?” Elliott chuckled giving his belly a few more rubs. “Want to help me find out what the Hell is going on here?” The hound threw his head back and gave a long echoing bay. “I’ll take that as a yes, Elvis. Hmm.” The corners of her lips lifting as she hummed. “Nice name.”

The rest of the morning she spent rifling through every inch of the little two bedroom house, Elvis at her heals giving a whine every now and then. The house wasn’t extravagant or huge by any means. It was small and quaint and homey in a way that had Elliott longing for the kind of life she never thought she’d want or have. It was packed with stuff, but well organized to look like it wasn’t a mess. The kitchen was small but held all the necessities, with a country style that she didn’t realize was a style. Rifling through drawers and cabinets to find anything that would clue her in on where she was or what was going on. Only to find kitchen utensils, a drawer full of notecards full of recipes for things like grilled pizza sandwiches, a bunch of different pie recipes and Christmas cookies that were labeled as ‘Mary’s Christmas Cookies’.

In the living room she found more framed photos and knickknacks and bills addressed to Mrs. Elliott Winchester, 4738 North Lloyd Street, Palo Alto, California. California? Elliott’s mind sputtered, she was just in Arkansas. At least that’s was the last place she could remember, hunting a -not vampire- creature at a lake house on the edge of Little Rock. She needed to find out what the hell was going on, she thought exploring the living room further.

Just like before the photos had stunned her thoughts and had her hesitating. There were more frames that held images of just the two of them on vacation on a beach, in the mountains, at some kind of theme park but the others are what had her breath hitching in her throat.

Pictures of Sam and his entire family. She only knew this because one night at Bobby’s Sam and her had opened up a bit more about their families. It was one of the only times they openly discussed their deceased loved ones, unlike her Sam had a photo of his family before everything happened. The photo he had showed her was worn from time warped and creasing at the edges, but had been the only photo of his mother that he had. The same photo was displayed in a very small frame only it was nowhere near as distorted almost pristine in comparison. John, and Dean were posed standing on either side of Mary, with a baby Sam in her lap. All smiling at the camera. 

That was the only one she could see with his parents in. A few candid photos were framed of what had to be Sam and Dean and a little blonde girl that although Elliott thought looked familiar. When she came across photos of Ellen and her husband Bill, she could place the little blonde as Jo. Then photos of her own family. Her Dad, and Max. All three of them smiling brightly at the camera at some kind of fair. Both alive and happy. They couldn’t be alive now… Elliott denied. These photos had to be a couple years old, she scolded herself for even letting herself hope such a thing. This isn’t real anyway, she told herself, so it doesn’t matter that he isn’t alive here too.

“Fuck.” She sighed. She needed a cigarette and bad. This was all making her anxious and her emotions felt frazzled which she hated more than anything. What Elliott couldn’t find were signs of protection. There were no salt lines, no devils’ traps, no form of protection period. Not even a weapon. She had checked all the obvious places like under pillows, couch cushions, undersides of tables and bookshelves before looking deeper only to find zilch. The only think that could be considered a weapon was the set of dulling kitchen knives. Yep, she needed a cigarette, badly.

Unfortunately, it was one of the many things she couldn’t find. Right when she was about to give up and take the little Ford Taurus she had discovered in the garage and drive until she found a gas station to by a pack there was a knock at the door.

Hesitating, Elliott deliberated if she should answer it considering she was weaponless and clueless to her surroundings. She eyed the kitchen debating on snatching up the bread knife. That was until she heard the voice of the person on the other side of the door.

“Ellie! You in there? Open the freaking door before I drop all this-”

She didn’t hesitate a second longer. Rushing the short space to the front door before flinging it open so fast it bounced off the wall. With one look Elliott flung herself into his arms forcing him to drop the many grocery bags and duffel bags he had been holding. Her eyes stung with tears she was some how able to hold back though lips gave way to silent sobs and gasps for air. His arms wrapped around her hugging her back but not as tightly as she wanted.

“Uh… you okay there, Bug?”

“Max.” Elliott huffed and sighed in relief. Still not holding her tight enough. Although her voice came off strong, she could feel the tears burning wanting to fall. After what felt like way too short of a moment, he pulled her back to eye his sister closely. Obviously trying to read her out of character behavior.

“I’m sorry.” She smiled brightly clearing her throat and blinking rapidly to push back the tears before they could fall. “I guess I just really missed you.” She added feeling the need to play along with this strange but wonderful situation they were in.

“Ellie, we were up here just last month.” Her big brother huffed with a wrinkled brow and shook his head dismissing her odd behavior.

“Right…” She smiled anyway, beyond amazed at seeing those lively dark green eyes, and wavy brown hair standing right in front of her _alive_. Like he never died and left her. “Just happy to see you I guess.”

“Aunt Ellie!!” A high pitched squeal interrupted them. He was running past Max a little boy maybe four or five years old -she was never good with telling age- with shaggy sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. The boy leapt up and lunged into Elliott’s arms. Luckily with her hunter instincts she had no trouble catching him. “Daddy say’s we get to have a slumber party with you and uncle Sammy for a _whole_ week!!”

Elliott gapped at the child in her arms stunned, but the kid didn’t seem to notice. He yammered on excitedly as she held him on her hip. He looked so much like Max it made her heart squeeze. He suddenly squealed and started squiggling to get down from her hip.

“Elvis!!” He squealed again and wiggled in her hold at the sight of the hound dog excitedly bouncing around her feet. “I want to play!” The kid demanded, and Elliott lowered him to the ground gently obeying without thought. Elvis jumped up taller than the boy licking his face and almost knocking him over. The kid just grinned and giggled before digging out a half eaten cracker from his little shorts giving it to Elvis quickly before anyone could stop him.

“Ashton J. Anders. You know not to feed other people’s dogs without asking. What do you say?” Max scolded making the little boy duck his head and mutter a ‘sorry’.

“Ash are you listening to your father?” Another familiar voice spoke up coming up behind Max. 

“Jo?!” Elliott nearly choked, watching her make her way up the small porch and to them in the door way. Jo gave her a wide toothy smile stepping up next to Max and the little boy Ash. Max’s arm wrapped around Jo’s shoulder and pulled her in for a small kiss.

“Hey Elle-Elle. Thanks for hosting the family party,” Jo started before Ash spoke up again.

“My party!” He grinned and cheered. “It’s my birthday!”

“Ash is so excited to see you and Sam. It’s all he could talk about on the plane.” She laughed watching the boy kneeling on the entry way floor so he could give the wiggly hound belly rubs.

“And Elvis!” Ash declared seriously before going back to the happy hound.

“Yea mom, can’t forget Elvis.” Max sarcastically scolded Jo with a playful eyeroll.

When Elliott was able to fight her shock, she realized they were just standing in the entry way, and ushered them into the little home. She marveled as she let her _alive_ brother and _wife_ Jo in and offering any help she could. Then kept watch on little Ash while they got settled into the spare bedroom.

At first she just stared at the boy playing in the yard with the dog. It blew her mind how much the boy looked like Max. He had his nose, dark green eyes, and even had the same wavy hair that Max did. Although the color was all Jo’s, a blonde sandy color.

Her heart had swelled seeing her big brother and then it had almost burst when she realized Max was a dad. Smiling at memories bubbling through her mind of Max taking care of her when their dad was out on a hunt. The smile faded when she realized that here, where ever here was it meant that those memories never happened. Here they didn’t hunt. Here Max never had to take care of her. Here he was alive. Happy. A husband and a dad.

“Jo’s taking a nap before the rest of the crew gets here. Long plane ride from Nebraska.” Max sighed joining her outside on the patio twenty minutes later with a six pack in his hand. He set it down between them and laid back in the other lawn chair. “Beer?” He smirked holding out a can for her. Grateful she takes it and cracks it open, taking a couple long pulls.

“I can’t believe you are a dad.” She huffs giving him a soft dazed smile before her eyes flit back to Ash running around with the hound at his side.

“I know. Poor kids got me for a dad.” Max says jokingly, not taking his eyes off his boy.

“Lucky kid.” She smiles taking another sip of her beer.

As the day went on Elliott found it difficult to want to figure out how she got here. Just enjoying whatever trip she was experiencing. She did consider that she could be dead and this could be her version of Heaven, but she dismissed it just as quickly as it popped in her head. The way Castiel and the angels looked at her let alone talked to her she knew she wouldn’t be welcomed there.

Sam was home before five and greeted Max and Jo happily before pulling Elliott into a passionate kiss and an even brighter smile than before that just made her insides melt. Elliot and Hon made themselves comfy in the kitchen and spiked their lemonades. Through the sliding glass door she watched as Max grilled burgers and hotdogs as Sam and Ash chased each other around the yard. Elvis training after them barking happily. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better the other Winchester showed up.

“In coming!” Dean boomed from the front door. “Where is that birthday boy?”

“Dee?” Ellie sat up setting her spiked lemonade down on the table and turning the corner out of the kitchen and into the hallway in view of the front door. Dean smiled brightly when Jo and Elliott came around the corner.

Elliott was sure her eye looked like they were about to pop out of her skull but she couldn’t help it. Dean had one of his arms draped over a beautiful woman’s shoulder that she had never seen before. She had smooth dark skin, curly hair and had a baby bump the size of a basketball under her stretched out tee shirt.

“We brought cake!” The woman smiled widely a sheet cake in her hands, but Elliott couldn’t take her wide eyes off of the woman’s stomach.

Dean snorted as they got closer. “You know, it’s rude to stare,” He joked at the shock on Elliott’s face.

“Sorry, I-”

“We just haven’t seen Cassie in months! You’re going to pop any day now girl?” Jo eyed the darker skinned very pregnant woman under Dean’s arm with a playful smile.

“God, I hope so. This little diva is over staying her welcome.” Cassie huffed with a strained yet happy grin.

“Come in, sit down.” Elliott greeted smoothly but her insides were jolting at what she was seeing. Dean Winchester was going to be a _dad_. Wow. Where the Hell was, she. This was beyond what she could want or hope for.

Cassie was a sweetheart yet a total independent badass Elliott discovered as Ash’s birthday continued. More than that she made Dean smile more than Elliott ever thought possible. She had never seen either Winchester like this. They were both so carefree it almost hurt knowing what they were like before -no. Not before, she reminded herself. These Winchesters had never had to live through what she remembered and knew had happened. At least in another version of them.

It was probably one of the best days of her life. Real or not. There was cake, gifts for little Ash, plenty of good food and family. It was beyond perfect, and she didn’t want it to end.

Eventually it grew dark and Max went to put a very tired Ash to sleep. Dean and Cassie made their exit after saying goodnight to Ash and promising they would go to the Zoo with him tomorrow. Elliott snuggled up against Sam on the couch with a warm cup of tea in her hands the hound dog curled up at their feet. Feeling so loved and content she forgot, at least for that moment that this wasn’t her life yesterday. Jo sat on the lazy boy across from Elliott with her own warm cup.

“So, when are you two going to have a little brat of your own?” Jo hummed taking a sip of her tea.

Elliott internally cringed. Reality of her life crashing back into her brain. Reminder of herself being the mother of the antichrist, of bearing Lucifer’s child hitting her like lightning and destroying the peace of mind she had had.

Sam’s snort brought her back to their conversation. “Oh no, here we go again.” Sam rolled his eyes although the corners of his lips tugged up some.

“Ash needs more cousins to play with.” Jo almost pouted.

“Ellie and I are happy. We don’t need a kid right now, I just got out of being an intern and landed that paid position at the firm.” Sam explained in a voice that told her he had had this conversation many times before. “Environmental Law doesn’t pay well, especially starting. Elliott’s working on getting that promotion at the university. We aren’t ready to afford a kid yet.”

“There is no perfect time, Winchester. If you wait for when you think you’re ready, it’ll be too late.” Max said coming back into the room and sitting on the carpet leaning back on Jo’s legs.

Sam groaned. “Now you sound like your mom.” That had Elliot stiffen, mom? “Just last week she was getting on Elliott’s back about having kids-”

“Mom? Dad?” Elliott turned to him with a furrowed brow forgetting to play a roll in this wacky world.

“Oh, you remember.” Sam went on explaining but she was too far in her own thoughts. Her parents were alive? Here it seemed everyone was. She let that thought sink in lingering a moment. Before she blurted out the first question that came to her mind a grotesque man standing in the entrance to the living room caught her eye. He was hanging there with dulling eyes and hands above his head. It was the man she’d seen the creature take, in Little Rock. Only now he looked close to death. Dark bags under his dull eyes that were hallowing out and gaunt, the pale grey complexion had her fearing for his death. 

Elliott gasped sucking in a gust of cold air at the sight. Abruptly standing from the couch and Sam’s warm arms. Her body tense and ready for action.

There was an awkward silence around her that had her glancing away from the dying man to see Sam, Max, and Jo staring at her with confused worry. “Ellie? Are you okay?” Sam questioned his own posture tense but with worry instead of reading for a fight. His eyes flicked from her to the hallway where she had been staring.

“I-” She turned back to the open hallway to find it empty once again. The old dying man no where to be seen. Elliott blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision. “I, uh, I thought I saw something.”

“Think it’s time we get to bed too babe.” Sam gave her a soft but concerned smile before nodding to their company that were watching her just as worried. “You two need anything else let us know. Come on Elvis, lets go to bed buddy.” He patted his thigh with his free hand that wasn’t around Elliott and they hound obeyed without hesitating.

Too dazed from what she saw she let Sam lead her away and up the stairs to bed.

“You sure you are feeling okay baby?” Sam asked as they got ready for bed.

She had been staring at herself in the mirror for at least a few minutes now. Her hazel green eyes transfixed on her smooth flawless skin. She tilted her head to the side and let her fingers glide over her upper thigh. It was gone. Like it was never there. Her burned rippled scar was gone. Like she had never been subjected to Alistair and his tortures. In fact, all of her scars were gone. The most recent one should have been on her lower stomach, where Bobby had been stabbed and she had jumped to heal him. That one should fade but not completely, and not this fast. The one that was finally thinning out where a vamp had gotten a chunk of her right where her shoulder met her neck. Even the scars from first time she met Sam and healed him were gone. Gone. Now Elliott had never been into or liked her scars, but they were a part of her whether she liked it or not. They told her story. It felt wrong to see herself so bare.

“Ellie?” A hand waved in front of her face snapping her out of it.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Just tired Giant.” She smiled softly.

Sam’s face scrunched and he gave her a weird look. “Giant?”

Her insides clenched at his reaction. Then she saw him again. Really saw him. Shirtless, flawless, scarless. This wasn’t her Sam, she deflated sadly, stomach hallow. Her Giant was scared and flawed and somehow more beautiful for it.

“Uh, sorry don’t know where that came from.” Elliott mumbled, feeling a little heartbroken. “Just tired I guess.”

He came over and wrapped his long, strong, scarless arms around her and kissed her cheek. “Then let’s get you to bed, baby.”

Elliott woke the next morning surprised she had even fallen asleep. She thought after the whirlwind of a day she would have been in too much shock to. It felt strange going down the stairs and into the kitchen. Even though it was supposedly her and Sam’s house, it felt like a stranger’s place, but the happy tail wagging hound dog huffing and pacing excitedly at her bare feet did help.

Max and Ash greeted her at the kitchen table. Already eating bowls of cereal. Ash ever so happy to see Elvis finished his bowl of ‘Marshmallow Maties’ in such a rush she was surprised he didn’t choke. Then left his empty bowl on the table and ran outside to play with the dog.

“You need to get that kid a dog.” Elliott chuckled watching the boy making Elvis sit and roll over.

“That’s exactly what mom and dad said last Christmas.” Max huffed amused and stuffed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Once again thoughts of her parents being alive and well took over her thoughts. There was a comfortable lull where her mind wandered. If her whole family was alive did that mean Sam and Dean’s were as well?

“What about John and Mary? Do they ever-” Elliott stopped abruptly at the horrid look her big brother was giving her. “What… ?”

Max’s brows were raised high his dark green eyes wide looking as if he’d seen a ghost. “Not that it’s my place, but damn. Never thought you’d bring that bastard up voluntarily. At least after what you and Jo told me about John.” Max shook his head and blinked a couple times before taking a sip of his coffee his bowl of cereal now ignored.

“What did I tell you about John?” Elliott’s eyes hyper focused on her own cup of coffee not wanting to look Max in the eye and give away that she didn’t know.

His eyes narrowed looking her up and down as if trying to tell if she was joking. “Bug. That dick nearly got Sam and Dean killed. He’s a psychopath.”

“What? How?” She gripped her mug tightly, intrigued. Instincts buzzing.

“You know the story.” Max muttered under his breath to stay quiet in case Sam or Jo were to walk in. “The man lost his mind when Mary died. Almost got himself and his boys killed before he was thrown in that nuthouse.” He frowned, thumb nail picking at a hard water stain on his mug. “I gotta say, Jo’s parents were saints for taking them in after that.”

Her lips parted slightly as she processed, but Ash bursted back into the kitchen cheeks red from the chill of the morning and sandy hair windblown. A proud toothy grin spread across his face.

“Dad! Dad! I caught a spider!” He held up the mason jar of dirt and a little eight legged spider.

Elliott jumped a foot in the air, but not because of the spider. The man she’d seen last night in the hallway from Little Rock was hanging by his wrists right behind the excited little boy. This time he looked much worse. His head hung as if he could no longer support it, and his eyes were becoming lifeless, dulling even more. The short and subtle rise and fall of his chest the only indication the man was even alive.

“Alright buddy.” Max laughed clueless to the corpse like figure fading out behind his son. “Aunt Ellie’s not a fan of spiders, how about we bring him bac outside, hmm?”

Sam was down a few moments later and Jo joined them soon after. They all ate cereal and toast with their morning coffees as if the world was completely normal. To them Elliott sighed it was, but she stayed silent. With her mind whirling she couldn’t even pretend at conversation and eat, not when that man was dying.

Sam announced that he wouldn’t be able to join them on their zoo adventure being called into the firm, even though it was a Saturday. It was his first paid law firm so he was trying to go above and beyond. After Sam left Elliott also declined the invite for the zoo, giving them an excuse that she wasn’t feeling well and wanted to sleep it off.

The moment she had the place to herself she snatched up the laptop on the coffee table and started searching. At first, she searched for the bodies found in Little Rock, Arkansas but unlike where she was two days ago there had been no bodies drained of blood. So, the dying man wasn’t there, if there were no other bodies. Seeing that man now on the verge of death had been the last straw snapping her out of this little fantasy.

After the searches for drained bodies in Little Rock failed, she moved on to search for glowing blue men. Only getting art and stories of glowing blue aliens. Giving up on that creature for now her curiosity and instincts had her looking up a name. She worried her lower lip between her teeth as she typed in _John_ _Winchester_. Luckily this search had better results. Clicking the first promising link she read the _Wyoming Tribune Eagle_ article dating to November twelfth, nineteen eighty four. 

_Single father of two goes crazy._

_After losing his wife in a house fire John Winchester hit the road disappearing with his two sons. An infant and a four year old. The family essentially disappearing from their family home in Lawrence Kansas. That was until last week, just over a year from the death of his wife John was arrested in Kemmerer, Wyoming for man slaughter._

_Eye witness claim Mr. Winchester had been shouting and cursing about yellow eyes before he began chanting in Latin and throwing handfuls of salt and water. When that didn’t appease the deranged father, he pulled out an antique gun and shot the man dead. When booked and questioned it became clear that the man was unstable. He was reported telling a detective that it was okay now because he killed that son of a bitch that pinned his wife to the ceiling and set her on fire._

_John’s children were later found hungry but unharmed in a nearby roadside motel. The now five year old boy watching after his one year old little brother. The five year old tried to attack the officers with a bowie knife as they entered the motel room, but no one was injured._

_Mr. Winchester was tried for man slaughter, assaulting a police officer, child endangerment and child abandonment. The trial date will be announced later today._

“Holy shit.” Elliott breathed wide eyes scrolling to find another article. Clicking on the next article from the same Wyoming Tribune Eagle.

_John Winchester Trial_

_After not speaking for so long Mr. Winchester opened up to his lawyer wanting to see his kids again. A conjugal supervised visit was scheduled in exchange of John’s cooperation in the trial. The trial was underway shortly after and it was clear to anyone listening to Mr. Winchester that he was a madman. Spewing out things about demons, ghost, and monsters. The ruling was quick all the jury unanimously agreeing. John Winchester was declared guilty by reasons of insanity. Sentenced for life in Saint Francis Sanitarium for the Mentally Ill just outside the city._

_This drastic action was determined when John babbled on about demons killing his wife who reportedly died in a house fire more than a year prior. What sealed the ruling was the testimony of the five year old son. Claiming his dad was a hero and he wished he had helped his dad kill the ‘demon’. The boy is currently seeing psychiatric help._

_Both of John’s sons would have been split and put into separate foster care if it weren’t for the anonymous family friends that have volunteered to take them in._

Elliott read it two more times before scribbling down the address to Saint Francis Sanitarium for the Mentally Ill. She closed out of the searches and pushed the laptop away from her. Fingers finding the hair tie on her wrist nervously fiddling with it as she thought of what she should do next.

Sure, she could go to John and follow where this path may go but part of her really didn’t really want to. Here Sam was happier than she’d ever seen him, Dean as well. More presciently Max was here, _alive_ married, and a father. Her parents were alive as well and her inner voice was fighting with her whether she should go to them or John. Would following her instincts and looking for answers from John take away this nearly perfect life? The image of the nearly dead man flashing behind little Ash popped up in her mind forcing her to make the tough decision.

She stood abruptly making her mind up and acting on it before she could changer her mind again. Snatching the keys from the decorative bowl by the garage door Elliott got into the little Ford with a defeated sigh. She had a feeling this was going to be that last time she saw this house, this fake life that wasn’t hers. The life she never thought she wanted, until she saw it for herself.

The little Ford Tauris was not Elliott’s ideal vehicle but got her from point A to B. If she was being honest the heat worked far better than her pickup The Beast, but she would never say it out loud. According to google maps it was a seventeen hour drive from California to the sanitarium in Wyoming, and she was only going to stop for gas. It was just getting dark. The sun was almost set making the sky purple with a slice of pink in the horizon when her cell started to blow up with calls. She ignored them all. Not sure if she could truly explain what she was doing and terrified that if she did answer even one of the calls Sam or Max would be able to get her to turn back without a second thought.

By the time she had pulled up to the massive stone building it was definitely past visiting hours. The smell of rain on its way was in the air and the storm clouds were easy to spot even in the nights sky. It was a strange concoction of omen like dread and adrenalin that thrummed through her and pushed her on. 

Usually as a hunt Elliott always tried to be prepared, but she left the home in California so fast that she didn’t have a single weapon on her. Not like there was a single weapon to grab at their home anyway. Home. She sighed knowing it wasn’t really that, at least not hers. Not a pocket knife let alone a lock pick to break into the closed psych ward. Luckily this reality Elliott also used hair pins. She pulled out one little metal pin from her head letting a few coppery blonde strands fall into her face. Using a hair pin always takes longer than a lock pick would but Max had had her practice with one over and over as a teenager until it was like riding a bike.

After she was in, she made her way to the abandoned front desk. All the while keeping an eye out for guards and staff. It appeared most of the staff had gone home leaving a skeleton night crew. A binder full of patients with room numbers, and short medical summaries was easy enough to find in the messy desk. She flipped through the W’s until she found John. Listed as a disturbed white male with a heavy religious psychosis and paranoia along with a room number.

Elliott wet her lower lip worrying when she saw the long list of drugs Saint Francis Sanitarium for the Mentally Ill had him on. She wasn’t so sure the man would be coherent enough for conversation let alone be able to help her. The picture besides his name was obviously older, probably from the day he was admitted. He looked every bit as mad as the articles had described him to be. Wild dark eyes behind darker untamed hair and a scruffy unshaven face.

She pulled herself away from the image in time to hear a night nurse skuttle by on her phone complaining about working the night shift, too occupied to notice her. When the nurse was gone Elliott silently put the binder back and went looking for John Winchester’s room.

The room was on the first floor of the sanitarium, and looked like any other room door on the floor. Metal and numbered, a dent here or there but nothing too out of the ordinary. Some part of her had her hesitating, dreading opening that door, but her hunter instincts were going mad, driving her forward. She tried the knob but of course it was also locked. This lock was a little trickier but soon her hair pin did the trick. The moment the door was open she was drenched in water.

“Exortzamus te omnis immudus spirtus-” A deep voice rumbled hurriedly.

Elliott coughed the water he had splashed her with going straight up her nose. “Not a demon.”

He hesitated and she could feel his scrutinizing eyes on her in the dark room.

“John?” Elliott spoke quietly not wanting to spook him or draw attention to them. “John Winchester?” The sound of a light switch snicked and they were flooded with a bright white florescent. She squinted and blinked until her eyes adjusted.

“What are you? Why are you breaking into my room?” John growled.

Now that she could see, he was standing near the light switch body stiff, tense and ready for action. He looked much worse than his picture His eyes were still wild but dulled by the many drugs he was on. His hair was greying and a mess sticking up in all directions from sleep. Even his scruff had bits of grey. The matching mustard yellow scrub like top and drawstring bottoms drowned out his complexion making him appear sickly pale. His posture was defensive yet wobbly. Elliott was sure with her hunting skills she could take him despite his massive size, but knew that in his prime she would be no match for him. It threw Elliott a bit more than she had expected.

“I’m a hunter.” Elliott said softy, shutting the door slowly behind her for privacy. “… Or I used to be. I’m not really sure what’s happening to me and I though you might be able to help. Or at least understand.”

John looked bewildered and took a step back his posture still stiff but relaxing some. “Look lady, I don’t know what the doc has you on but you got the wrong room. Do you know what floor you’re on?”

“No!” Elliott hissed. “I’m not a patient I’m a hunter! I woke up not a hunter. Sam and Dean aren’t hunters here, and neither are Max and Jo, and I don’t have anyone to turn to about this. You’re the only one who might believe me and I-”

“How do you know Sam and Dean?” He demanded his entire being going back to defensive and tense.

“Sam’s my… well I guess here he’s my husband…” Elliott fingered the diamond ring on her left finger.

“Sammy’s married?” John’s shoulders dropped his wild eyes softening in awe looking over her in a new light. “You married my boy?”

“Yes. No.” She sighed and rubbed her temple. “That’s the problem. This can’t be real. I love your son but this can’t be him. He’s not _him_.”

“Hey, slowdown there sweetheart.” John ushered her to sit sideways in the metal chair that was bolted to the ground and sat himself across from her on the bed that was also bolted to the ground. “Let’s try this again, alright?” He ducked his head to give her eye contact and an encouraging nod.

“Sam and I have been together for a while now. I have been hunting with him and Dean for a year.” Elliott tried to speak calmer and slower. She could see John wanted to interrupt and question her but she didn’t give him a chance needing to say it all.

“I left to go on a solo hunt that was supposed to be a rouge vampire from a recently destroyed nest. It left two dead victims drained in a ditch, so it seemed like a quick milk run.” She ran shaky fingers through her coppery blonde hair before going back to playing with the hair tie on her wrist. Doing her best to not think about how she was unloading her troubles on a crazy person, let alone the father of the man she loved.

“…but he -the creature- looked normal. That is until he zapped me with this blue light from his hand and I woke up in this near perfect fantasy world. Where Sam and I are married, in a normal apple pie life. My family is all alive and none of them know about the supernatural.”

“Blue light? Fantasy world?” John mumbled to himself, fixating on that.

“-and I know. I _know_ I should be happy and just embrace whatever wackadoo is going on. I mean who in there right mind goes looking for answers when everything they wanted and more suddenly happens.” Elliott continued to ramble on, not stopping for John to speak. “…but I just got this feeling in my gut that I can’t get rid of. Especially when I started seeing flashes of this dying guy just hanging by his wrists. Then there’s the fact that Sam and I don’t even have scars from hunting. It’s almost like he isn’t my Sam-”

“Wait, wait.” John stood interrupted her incensed babbling. “You’re probably seeing bits of reality… It makes sense if… if it was a djinn.” He muttered again mostly to himself.

“What?” Elliott perked up her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

“That would mean… I’m not real. I’m not real.” He repeated his brows scrunched before shooting to his hair line his wild eyes scanning the room around them fascinated. “I’m not real. None of this is…”

“Will you tell me what the Hell you’re talking about?” She spoke through her gritted teeth nervously eyeing the room around her and crossed her arms feeling oddly cold. Thunder boomed and echoed in the building making the man in front of her flinch. The storm clouds through the small barred window flashed with lightning and she could hear other patient’s cry’s and shouts at the storm’s appearance.

“You’re a hunter, right?” He nodded excitedly at her. “You ever heard of a djinn?” Boom another clap of thunder shook the building raising chaos from the psych ward.

“… like a genie?” She furrowed her brows trying to follow and not let the ominous sounds and feelings creep over her.

John huffed and turned to his small bed frame bolted town in the painted stone room. Then lifted the mattress and pulled out a journal.

“This ain’t no fairytale sweetheart. Djinn aren’t wish granting creatures that live in a lamp. That djinn has you under a dream like state. Granting your deepest wishes in the form of a dream, so it can feed off of you. It’s killing you as we speak.” Thunder cracked again this time making her heart pump faster with fear and adrenalin.

“Killing me…” She breathed. “None of this is real… I’m being fed on…”

“Exactly.” John exclaimed too excitedly. “That man you saw flashing in your vision, he’s dying. That is reality. That’s what is going to happen to you if you don’t get out.” He flipped through the small journal that was barely even half full. Then handed her the open journal with hand written notes and drawings on djinn.

Elliott swallowed the hard lump in her throat. She couldn’t die. Sam would be pissed. This was supposed to be an easy hunt. Shit, she cursed mentally Dean was on his way if she didn’t get out of this dream induced wish in time, he was going to find the corpse of his brother’s girlfriend and have to call Sam. …but Max… She didn’t know if she had it in her to lose her big brother for a third time. Flashes of him bleeding out in her arms, and him saying goodbye as she laid in a daze in the back of the Impala cuffed to the door danced across her head.

Two rough hands were grabbing her shoulders shaking her. She flinched as thunder echoed around her, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over.

“Snap outta it Princess.” John’s harsh voice growled. “I know that djinn is fighting dirty but whatever wish it has granted it’s not real. You hear me? None of this is real!”

A single tear escaped but she wiped it away quickly and cleared her throat so she could speak. “What do I have to do?”

“I think you already know that.” His eyes narrowed waiting for a confirmation and turned back to his bed. This time he dug into a small tear in the mattress pulling out a crude shank made from what was probably once a plastic comb.

“Fuck.” She cursed. The saying ‘dying in a dream can help you wake up’ running through her head. Closing her eyes tight she reached out to take the makeshift shank.

“I was saving this for myself… but seeing as I’m not real, you need it more than I do.” John set it in her hand cupping small hand in his. “Besides, if were right, you kill you, you also kill me.” He gave her a humorless huff.

Before Elliott could even react to that heartbreaking sentiment Max’s voice behind her made her jump.

“You’ll also kill me.” Max stood in front of them right in front of the closed door. The storm outside raged on flashes of light flickered through the small window and thunder shook her bones.

“Baby, stop.” Sam cooed now appearing to Max’s right. Dean, Jo, Cassie and even little Ash stood around the room now too. “We’re finally happy.”

Elliott sniffed her insides twisting painfully. “It’s not real. This isn’t- You’re not real.” Her voice cracked breaking her confidence and the next bout of thunder had shaken her enough to let her tears fall. Breaking the flood gate as the began to stream down.

“So?” Sam’s irresistible puppy dog eyes landed on her laying it on thick, and forcing a wet sob from her throat. “Here we are free. No Lucifer after us, we aren’t freaks. If you just embrace it, we could live happily baby.”

“I’m alive here, Ellie. Isn’t that enough? What about Ash? He won’t even exist if you do this.” Max softly convinced tearing her heart to shreds.

“Yeah, aunt Ellie, I want to finish our sleep over,” Ash begged pushing the wavy sandy hair out of his eyes to give her a pleading look.

Tears streaming down her cheeks her forehead scrunched in mental pain. “Max,” She croaked, unsure what else she was going to say.

“Put the weapon down Bug.” Max cooed ripping her insides and twisting them painfully.

She pulled her wet eyes away from her big brother to glance at John, but he was no longer there. She let out a shaky breath and looked back at Sam before landing on her big brother again.

“I’m sorry.” Elliott choked out a sob before plunging the sharp plastic into her gut.

The sounds of Max, Sam and the other shouting for her faded into one voice. She gasped loudly opening her eyes to see Dean and his bright green eyes. Too light her mind supplied.

“Hey, hey, hey! I got you.” Dean reassured in a shaky relieved breath. Elliott winced at the sensation of a needle being pulled from her neck, hardly registering the nearly full blood bag attached to it. Her hands were above her head tied and holding her up so that her toes hardly brushed the floor. Her heart ached the most but all of her muscles were screaming. It felt like she had been hit by a bus. That along with the exhaustion that came with losing too much blood.

“Dee,” Elliott moaned softly as he went to work on untying her wrists.

“Shhh, It’s going to be okay, Princess. I took care of it. It’s gone.” When her wrists were free she groaned at the prickling in her very sore arms and did her best to stand on her own feet. Her attempt was laughable, legs too weak to even try, but Dean caught her holding her up. Letting her boots touch the ground as if she was actually supporting any of her weight.

“He, was there Dee.” Her voice croaked and cracked her cheeks wet. “Max- he was happy, and-”

“I know, Sweetheart. I know.” Dean mumbled swinging his hand under her knees and carrying her out of the basement. She hid her face in his chest as she silently cried, knowing that she should be embarrassed and stop but unable to.

Dean got her to the Impala not mentioning her tears. He opened the passenger side door and slid her in. She expected him to shut the door and go around to the driver’s side when he didn’t, she turned to him slowly. Lack of blood slowing her down. He crouched down so they were at eye level.

“Wait Dean. That man.” Elliott felt a sudden rush of fear. They had left that poor man down there. “We have to go back and save him, Dee. He-”

“Hey.” He held her down as she pathetically tried to get up and out of the leather car seat. “Ell. Look at me.” When she finally stopped trying to move and looked up at him his light green eyes were soft and sympathetic. “I’m sorry.”

“Damnit!” She cried, eyes filling back up. She wanted to hit something, to cry to do something. That man died because she wasn’t able to pull herself out of that dream fast enough. She wasn’t strong enough to save him and herself. Leaving behind all of that wonderful dream too late, for what? So, she could be stuck here, and live with her guilt and sad excuse for an existence?

“I know how hard that was Ell. I know.” He rested a large hand on her dirty jean covered knee. “-but I am so proud of you. You know that? You were so smart, so smart. You realized it wasn’t real. You got out, despite how great things seemed in there. That takes more strength than the average hunter has. You did so good Sweetheart.”

Elliott’s tears slowed and she gave a small nod, the numbness of losing her brother coming back once again. This time it wasn’t just him that she lost.

Less than an hour later Dean had her propped up on a motel bed with a bottle of bourbon and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s. ‘Booze for the soul, ice cream for the blood loss.’ He had told her.

At first he had a hard time keeping her awake but when he threatened to call Sam if she passed out she was able to fight off the fatigue. Once she had downed a good amount of the bourbon she became chatty. The ice cream now her main focus at she talked to Dean sitting on the end of the bed across from him. 

“Promise you won’t tell Sam?” Elliott slurred her question coming out more of a demand than she meant it, but pointed her spoon at the oldest Winchester all the same.

He huffed and shook his head. “Hey, I don’t want to be the one who tells that protective bulldog his girl almost died.”

“Good.” She sighed sinking further into the bed. She stared at the ice cream melting in the pint for a silent minute before finding the courage to ask him what she wanted. “You said, you knew, back there. You said you knew what it was like. Have you…?”

“Been mind fucked by a djinn?” He exhaled sharply through his nose. “Yeah.” He tried to play it off as a light heartedly as he could but she could see it had been hard for him too.

“I didn’t want to leave.” Elliott whispered so quietly she knew he would have a hard time hearing her. She almost hoped he didn’t. When he didn’t answer right away she assumed he didn’t and started digging around the pint of ice cream aimlessly.

“Me neither.”

It was gruff and mumbled but she caught it. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?” She half joked still not looking up from the melting ice cream.

“What was it like for you?” Dean questioned not necessarily agreeing. “What was your wish?”

“I guess, it was Sam’s recent move of trying to take a break and doing a normal life that got me wanting normal. I’ve never wanted it that badly, but… I wanted it because I knew it would make him happy. Make us happy.”

“Hmm,” He smiled sadly. “Sam has that effect of people.”

She shifted in her spot against the headrest of the bed. “Sam and I were married. A dog, a house, and you were there too you know.”

“In your house?” Dean raised a brow at her making her crack a smile and a small laugh.

“You and your _pregnant_ _wife_ came to visit.” She smiled softly.

“Say what?” He blinked like an owl.

“Oh, Dean. She was beautiful. Dark curly hair soft dark skin and an amazing smile. Her name was Cassie. I’ve never seen you so happy.”

Dean choked on his beer and had to pound his chest a couple of times to right his breathing. “Wrong tube.” He lied. He hadn’t seen Cassie in years. Not since the ghost truck incident. He wanted to contact her but what was the point when he couldn’t have a life with her.

When Elliott just stared at him with a yeah right kinda look he rolled his eyes and changed the focus. Regretting it as soon as he let the words slip past his lips.

“Was Max there?”

She flinched, looking away finding the melted ice cream more preferable. It was like someone had squeezed her heart. “It wasn’t real. It doesn’t matter.” She mumbled softly “I’m getting tired… I’m going to crash. I can head out in the morning.”

She turned the light out and set the nearly empty pint on the nightstand. Rolling away to face the wall, she was done talking.

Dean let out a long sigh and whispered. “My mom was alive.” Elliott turned around to face him soft sad and understanding eyes meeting his. “When a djinn got me. My mom was alive, and happy…”

There was a moment of silence before she spoke, only able to match his whisper with hers. “Max was married to Jo… They had a little boy…”

A sad understanding was met and they left it at that. Not wanting to dive further into the parts of the djinn dream hurt as much as they craved for.

“Night Princess.” Dean mumbled and patted the bed before turning the other light out and getting into his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I did it! Two chapters in one month! This chapter was by far more fun to write! I do apologize for any spelling errors, I didn't get to edit it like I usually do and I have no beta reader.   
> 1\. Oh my Chuck Supernatural ended last week and it broke my heart (in a good way)  
> 2\. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please let me know what your thoughts are in the comments. If you are still reading and haven't yet hit the kudo button please do. Even if you don’t, I am beyond joyful that anyone is reading this you all are amazing beautiful people and I just want to say thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! Stay Safe!


End file.
